Vicissitude
by Blade Redwind
Summary: She'd lost everything in the flash of what felt like a moment. He gained a second chance he never expected. The hopes she retained for ten years depended heavily upon a man she never imagined to come across, and, when she asked for his lack of compassion without words he gladly gave it. Learning to live again had never been apart of the plan for either of them.
1. Chapter One

**AN :: **A small note for this story. The 4th war didn't begin or end until Sakura was at least 18 for the purpose of creative allowances. Also, the cover image is given with credit to LPilz. I love her work. With that in mind, enjoy.  


Vicissitude

* * *

_Definition_

_**1.**_

_**a. **__A change or variation._

_**b. **__The quality of being changeable; mutability._

_**2. **__One of the sudden or unexpected changes or shifts often encountered in one's life, activities, or surroundings. Often used in the plural._

* * *

_Open up wide, swallow down deep_

_No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet_

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep_

_Night after night, it keeps haunting me_

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide and then I wonder why_

_I wonder why I'm still running_

_When I know there's no escaping_

_Come undone, surrender is stronger_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight_

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price_

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_

_I'm tripping over all the times I've lied_

_I'm asking please but I can see in your eyes_

_You don't need tears for alibis_

_It's true what they say, love must be blind_

_It's why You're still standing by this sinner's side_

_You're still by my side_

_When all the things I've done have left You bleeding._

_—Undone - FFH_

**Chapter One**|Tsukuyomi

The black scarf whipped around her face fanatically, slipping off only slightly and trailing behind her as she leapt from one over-sized tree branch to another. Taking the high route had its pros and cons, depending on who you were. But, it still felt better than the ground. The Land of Trees, named because of their massive size, was no place to really mess around. If you didn't have Waterfall shinobi to worry about then you had to watch out for other rogues trying to make a buck on bounties. It was a grand hiding place for those that didn't want to be found and it was far better than traveling through Fire as of late.

The word, even in her head, left a bitter taste in her mouth; enough to draw her jaw into a tight clench. Still, she let it go. Night was closing in and the twenty-eight year old needed to find a place to sleep. There was a small town a few clicks away, but she wasn't sure she wanted to risk not making it before shadow of the evening fell.

Still, a warm bed would do her good. Perhaps she'd rest for an hour or two, set a summon to keep watch, and then continue on.

As she deliberated this she tugged her hood down, shading her emerald orbs further. The half mask hiding her face was starting to become saturated with the humidity of her breath. She could feel sweat in a few places and wondered why she hadn't gone to Snow this time of year. It was notoriously humid in the lower countries.

No, she knew why. There was a bounty out here. A good one. And she aimed to have it. Funds weren't running low, but the price was too good to pass up.

She dropped on a branch and braced her left hand against the imposing trunk and stared on. A brief breeze rustled her clothing, upsetting a scratched, though nearly ten year old ANBU uniform. Briefly, the light of moon reflected off the arm guards, flashing in the night like a beacon. Similar bracers covered her knee-high boots over her shins. A kodachi was strapped to her back and half of the hood-scarf wrapped around it; likely due to her running.

She reached up, unraveling it and readjusted it over her shoulders. Taking a slow breath, she pulled the face mask down and exhaled, taking in the evening air with satisfaction.

She'd sit for a while and drink; eat a snack. Perhaps take a soldier pill and run on through. She wasn't tired, but a little vanity never killed anyone. And she wanted that soft bed.

Her back leaned where her hand had been on the trunk and she slid down. A scroll came from one of her pouches and she opened it; a quick unseal jutsu was done and she rolled it up after removing the water bottle and granola bar from it.

She half wondered why people didn't just use scrolls for transports. Packs were cumbersome and wasted valued energy. Then again, she supposed making sealing scrolls wasn't easy either. A little more technical than most shinobi could handle. Generally, she supposed that was left to the more intelligent and those who worked in the sealing field.

She scarfed down the cardboard bar; it tasted like shit, but it would refuel her enough. She washed it down with the water and some of the liquid rolled over the corner of her mouth, trailing down her neck.

She sat there a long while, eyes closed, allowing her senses to pervade as she enjoyed the quiet before she popped the pill, crunched down it, and drowned that taste down too. Why did all the shit that was good for you have to have the _flavor_ of shit? It's like the universe wanted you to die early.

She chuckled softly, pink lips curling only slightly into a smirk.

She downed the rest of her water, put the wrapper and bottle away in a pouch for disposal later, and sat there as she waited for the pill to kick in. It was a bit of a slow starter, but it lasted a while longer than most.

Time passed on like an endless flow as she stared upward, watching the clouds clear a little and reveal the stars dimming into night finally.

The Land of Trees was much higher than Fire; you could see more up there. They twinkled, blinking down at her like some wistful ache that reminded her of a time once before.

"We all share the same sky…" she breathed with some ache in her voice, as if she were quoting someone. Her eyes quavered, long lashes lowering only slightly. The wind danced on the leaves around her, sounding like a hushed breath of thousands of voices all aching the same ache as her.

And just as quickly as it came it was gone.

She stood up, forcing the melancholy out of her system, back into the deepest reaches of who she was. She started to move, but just as she did something sliced across her senses.

Green eyes darted to her right, staring out over the expanse of green, brown, and darker shades still.

_Chakra_.

She stilled a moment, waiting.

Was someone following her…?

No, she realized after a moment. No, there was a fight going on. It wasn't abnormal in the Land of Trees, but… her gut was clawing at her like a beast not to be kept at bay. And she knew why. From this distance, she could feel five of them. From what little she could sense, also from this distance, it was four against one.

Not unusual…

Now she was curious. Her bounty was supposed to be in this area. She didn't think he was going anywhere… _but_, if he was against four hunter nin… well, she didn't come all the way out here—forgoing the nice weather in Snow with summer on full high now—to lose that haul.

_Hell_.

So much for a soft bed.

She turned in the direction of the battle and leapt from one branch to another. It was quick, precise, and left no more of a mark than an animal would. She broke from the side of one tree trunk to another, bracing with chakra each time. She tried to keep it low, but not so low that she seemed like a blank hole.

As she came in closer she went slower, creeping along like soundless silk over skin. She kept to the shadows, the dark. By now she could smell the burn of explosive tags; she could hear the scuffle. The clang of kunai, senbon, and perhaps a sword rang out over her ears.

She breathed in an out slowly, recovering her face with the mask. The thin spandex stretched over her nose and hid her lower features easily.

As she came over a cluster of branches she stilled, looking down.

It was easy to confirm now that it was four against one; they weren't trying to hide it. Now to see if it was worth it; if the brats were too much she might have to cut her losses and move on. After all, there was always someone better; staying alive in this new world meant acknowledging that.

It was mostly shadows, but she could see fairly well despite the dim.

They were hunter nin; well damn. From… she squinted to see the flash of an arm, looking for the tattoo mark. Waterfall; not surprising. She was surprised they had the units to spare to keep an eye this far away from the village.

The underdog was doing fairly well against all four, but she could tell he was haggard—worn. A senbon pierced his arm just as the thought passed her mind. Still his face was covered. She had no idea if this was her target or not. The information was lax.

Question was… was he worth saving to find out?

She was running on a soldier pill, had eaten well in the last town and that snack was helping. Her chakra stores were at peak and staying that way.

Still… four Waterfall hunter nins…

If it was her guy though she could afford to take a few months off and relax. It'd been almost a year since her last extended vacation.

"Fuck" she muttered, already knowing her decision.

Vanity apparently was a sin.

They didn't see her, smell her, or even sense her chakra. She had the advantage if she used it right. The only thing she couldn't calculate is if there were a genjutsu master in the bunch. If so… then this might not go as well as planned.

She brought her hands up to her face, focusing on the group as they neared the lone shinobi. A brief pause was made before she ran through the hand signs. Like a click, the moment the last one went off she faded into the dark, green eyes last go and a slow raining of pink cherry blossoms flowered the area.

The four nin hesitated and looked around.

"What…?" one began.

Sakura watched as realization dawned, but by then it was too late. Branches trickled in from the illusion, crawling from the dark recess of the forest. As they tried to leave but the off-white roots curled, snapped and grabbed hold. It was a genjutsu you could see firsthand, yet it only affected who she wanted caught.

Three of them were done for, lost in the haze. But one managed a kai and broke out. She allowed her form to phase in, as if walking up from the ground and coming into sight like a ghost making a corporeal form.

He was reaching for his weapon, but she saw through it. As he flung it at her form the replacement jutsu was done.

"Sleep," she whispered from behind as she injected him with a medical needle.

He dropped at her feet, out cold.

And then there were two.

She looked up, allowing her green orbs to be seen in their fullness, the flecking strands of her short pink hair as it dipped only slightly over her cold eyes. Idly, like a snap, she pocketed the injection needle for later disposal in the same pouch as her other trash.

He wasn't looking at her; not yet. His did reach out and yank the senbon free from his shoulder though. She wondered if it hit bone; probably.

And then he was looking up at her, face fully visible under the hood. She nearly started, fingers twitching. Her heart did though, bolting once or twice in the cavity of her chest. Red; endless red and black pierced through her.

"_Too late_," she heard him whisper as the genjutsu started, rolling like a wave and pushing the real world from her vision.

She almost wanted to laugh; brokenly.

_Perfect_.

And then the red was everywhere. Blood, rivers of it around her. It ached everywhere and damned her insides like a pressure. It pushed down, pressing on her senses and making it hard to breathe. And yet, she felt nothing.

He was still staring her, Mangekyo spinning in a way she could only describe as fascinating. He held a katana in his hand, but not much else aside looked different. Well, his hood was down, revealing a face that hadn't changed at all over the years. Same age lines, same striking features, same long black hair tied back.

_What next?_ She asked herself, again feeling _nothing_.

It was odd; as of the entire atmosphere sucked all feeling away from you except fear. And yet, that didn't seem to bother her either. Surreal was the word to describe it. It was beautiful and hateful all at once; she sucked it in through her pours—or so it felt. Her hands moved in and out of fists for some reason. And yet, all she could do was stare at him, look right into the depths of his eyes. She couldn't look away; for some reason she didn't want to. It was like… drugs? In a way it felt like that. Like being awake to see you yourself during a fever. Or perhaps those final moments before you really got wasted on good liquor. You were there, but the world felt like some beautiful abstract painting.

Would it be weird to smile?

She laughed instead; perhaps at herself.

And suddenly he was right there in front of her. She didn't flinch, just kept on staring at him even as he invaded her personal space.

"Who are you?" he asked, seeming to lack all real meaning to question. His voice held no real inflection, but it was there in some sense.

Was he trying to scare her, she wondered?

She wasn't sure why she did it, but it happened anyway. Her hand reached out, touching his chest and went flat there, as if trying to feel something. She stared at that space even as his hand curled around her wrist.

"Surreal," she whispered aloud, like some kind of child-like mantra. Everything felt real; no, realer. The cloth was softer than real life; his skin was warmer. She could feel the body heat radiating off of him. It literally felt like it was sinking into her skin as if a healing chakra. Everything vibrated beautifully… painfully. And yet, she embraced it.

His skin was warmer still against her, sending a shock through her that she could almost _see_.

Her eyes darted to his again, locking and drowning. That's what it felt like; as if she were drowning without dying—enveloped.

And then he pulled her wrist back and dropped his sword. The sound clattered loudly, bouncing off her drunken senses as he gripped her shoulder with the now free hand. He pulled her tight against him and oddly enough she didn't feel threatened.

"Who are you?" he whispered this time.

And then it dawned on her. He was fascinated by this whole situation as she was. Tsukuyomi wasn't working on her… she knew. Not the way he planned at all.

Her head dropped back a little as he yanked; her hood fell to her shoulders; the fabric fluttered slower than normal and settled on her shoulders, revealing erratic pixie-cut strands that danced around her face in various lengths. It was longer in the front, falling from behind her ears where it had been tucked.

His eyes narrowed on her and recognition flashed over his eyes, flaring. "Haruno Sakura," he murmured.

"This isn't working," she managed to say just as evenly, with just as much lacking emotion. "Release the genjutsu, Itachi." It wasn't an order despite sounding like one. And yet, she could see in his eyes, somehow, he wanted to know why.

"Never has," she breathed, answering his unspoken question. "I often wondered…" she continued. "But, now it's been validated." She gave a brief chuckle; it was a little dark. She wondered if she should thank him.

He wasn't letting her go though; he just kept standing there, holding her gaze in the punch-drunk genjutsu.

"I have things to do, you know. Business to attend to. You're keeping me from that…Weasel," the last was said with some sarcastic affection, as if to rattle him. Why she would do that she wasn't sure. But, fear wasn't a factor here. Nothing mattered here. Nothing mattered out there.

Not anymore.

And then something jolted her. His eyes moved to shut, his grip went slack, and it all faded away rather suddenly. Red ran back to black, to green, and then brown… and then the forest. She found herself watching as he collapsed on the ground, sliding against a tree behind him.

His whole body curled forward as she watched on.

It took a moment for reality to fixate back into her realm; the haze faded, but slowed just slightly.

For a quiet moment, as she looked at him, she wondered…

_What next?_

* * *

He'd passed out, she'd realized almost immediately. From what, exactly, she hadn't been sure of right away. But, then it became obvious that there was a lot more wrong Uchiha Itachi than just his inability to express any emotion.

The caustic part of her wanted to leave him there. If he were a nobody, she might have. But, he wasn't. This was Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother, terror incarnate, nightmare in living form, former Akatsuki member and a slew of other things that couldn't fill an 8 by 11 piece of paper even in the smallest print.

She gave a grunt as she landed, softly. Chakra softened her landing onto the dirt path. She shifted him on her back, making his arms bounce a little together on the side of her head where they hung over her shoulders.

He hadn't woken yet; likely wouldn't with the mild sedative she'd given him as a precaution. She needed to make it to an inn for some privacy and time to figure out what her plan of action was.

It was an opportunity, she mused as she walked, ignoring the look of one passerby for the heavy load such a petite person carried.

The man on her back had lived a lifetime of information. If nothing else, perhaps she could glean something from him; some _things_ she really needed to know. At least, that's what she told herself when she'd ultimately heaved him onto her back and made way for the town she'd originally been on her way to.

Then again, there could just be something to the fact that he was the only nonRoot Konoha shinobi she'd seen outside the village walls for years. Granted, he was a missing nin, but it included that as well. For a while, she'd seen a number of them. And then, bam, nothing. It's like she was the only one; and that was a troubling thought.

How in the hell was he even alive, anyway?

Dead. That was the last she'd known. Like every other Akatsuki member. Gone with the wind; ashes to ashes. Some might say things were back to normal; however, that some didn't live in Fire Country… or in Konoha. Hadn't.

As the streetlights from the town came into view she felt a little relief wash over her. People would mostly be asleep at this ungodly hour and she didn't not want to be carrying her load in full daylight. The less anyone knew the better. She could summon a genjutsu to hide the whole thing, but this was easier.

There were a few out, she realized as she passed the entrance gate. Drunks, vagrants, and a couple street walkers plying their trade. That was to be expected, she noted silently as she headed towards the nearest inn with dimmed lights on.

It looked a little questionable; exactly what she needed: a clean bed, clean room, but people who wouldn't ask questions.

It took a little effort, but she opened the door with her charge still in tow. The front desk greeted her immediately. A stout woman with some age in her eyes looked up at her. She started a little at first.

"Do you need help, dear?"

Sakura shook her head and placed Itachi on a chair near the sign in. "No, thank you." The smile she bestowed was as fake as ever. "Drunk. Long night on the road," she explained to ease her worry. "I need a room. One bed or two; doesn't matter. Whatever happens to be cheapest and clean."

"Very well," she agreed as she worked at the register and wrote a few things down. "Name?"

"Himoko," she rattled the last name off easily; it was one of ten different fakes she used that had no attachment to her or her former life what so ever.

"The only room we have left is the suit on the top floor. It's expensive, but we've got reservations booked for the morning."

Sakura frowned internally at that, though not visibly. "Something going on?"

"Hunting. A lot of men come through for that this time of year. Our town's fairly close to the preserve."

Internally, she was relieved. She wasn't going to stay long, but a bunch of a shinobi staying in would not sit well with her; not when the bounty on her head was reaching a level likened to that of Naruto fighting over the last bowl of ramen with…

"I'll take it," she replied mutely, not feeling up to looking for another place. Likely, everything else was booked up as well anyway. Probably the last room.

"How many nights?"

"Put me in for three. I'll let you know from there."

The woman nodded, rang it up, and Sakura paid. It wasn't a huge ding to her pocket book, but it still sucked. Once more, she heaved up her charge and went on her way up the stairs, key clutched in her hand.

Two flights of stairs later, a little adjusting, and she was in. She glanced around at the surroundings, eyeing it all. Well, it was a little more than she expected. Red plush carpeting, clean bed, clean… everything. The bathroom looked well enough from her current vantage point. Hell, there was even a table. And a phone; imagine that. She could order out… maybe. Which, considering the current state of affairs, might be in her best interests.

She pushed the door shut behind with her foot and moved to lay Itachi on the bed. She was gentle, but that was mostly because she didn't want to add the growing mound of work she knew she was going to have to do on him.

The door was locked and seals were placed on the room. They could hear out, but nothing would be heard from within were anyone to listen.

She began the slow process of stripping down and decided to get a shower. He wouldn't wake up …too soon. She eyed him a moment, thinking, but then decided against giving him more sedative. He'd have to wake up eventually.

It didn't worry her. If he'd wanted her dead he would have tried earlier. Deadly intent was much easier to read these days; and he just hadn't had it.

She took her time under the stream of hot water, but didn't linger. Just enough to wash up. Then she was drying off and changing into some clean clothes she's unscrolled beforehand.

She knew before she even stepped out of the washroom; looking at his open black depths confirmed it. She did nothing more than raise a brow at him as she ran a towel once more through her wet short strands. Silence pervaded as she dropped it over one the chairs; briefly, she wondered—as he followed her with his eyes—if he would be the first to break the quiet.

So, she did it as she reached for the phone next to the nightstand; next to him. "I'm going to order some food. What do you want?" she glanced at a menu for a twenty-four hour joint. "Looks like burgers…" she hummed before handing it to him.

All he did was stare at her. Blankly; however, there was something in his eyes; she could see it. She once again held that gaze; the same blank expression was on her face as she waited patiently.

For a split second he looked ready to ask her something else, but then he just glanced down at the menu in her hands. "Cheeseburger, the works… fries," he murmured.

"Drink?"

"Juice, if they have it."

She nodded briskly and dialed. Both orders were placed seamlessly and then she hung up. "They'll bring it up in about thirty minutes." Without missing a beat she sat down on the bed next to him, hip barely brushing his thigh, and reached forward to open his cloak.

As if she expected it, or bet on the action itself, his hand snapped over hers; those eyes locked again. Pitch met emerald.

"You're injured. I was going to tend to that."

His grip was tight, but not enough to bruise. Not that it really mattered that much. Pain was pain. "You've got some other issues going in, but you know that already," she elaborated rather clinically.

Something flickered silently in those depths.

"How did you break my Tsukuyomi?"

She didn't react to the question, not in her expression anyway. That remained the same. "You let me tend your injuries, the ones I can right now, and I'll tell you." It was blatantly silly, but serious enough.

He continued to just watch her, but after a moment just released her wrist.

She pulled her gaze away from his and went about removing his cloak. He had to shift around, but it was a fairly simple matter. Next the shirt. It too was piled on the floor next to the bed. The point where the senbon had entered was flaring with red, looking like the start of some kind of infection. The red all over his chest wasn't surprising either. He had some broken ribs and bruising would start if she didn't fix it.

In her youth, she might have balked at it all. She would have at his state of health. It didn't look like he'd done too much eating. Either that or he couldn't keep it down with what she'd briefly surmised in the forest. It hadn't been extensive, but it was enough to determine quite a few things.

First thing first though… stop the bleeding and eliminate the infection. She reached for the bottle of water she'd placed on the nightstand earlier and two pills. "Take these," she told him. "They're for the infection."

When all he did was stare at her again she went on, internally a bit exasperated. "It's an antibiotic I've formulated. Highly concentrated. Should take care of it in twelve hours."

Carefully, he took it and did ask she asked. She set the bottle back down and reached out, hovering over him as she placed her hand on his right shoulder and went to work healing the damage to bone, muscle and skin.

"To answer your question, it appears I'm immune."

"How?"

Now he was talkative.

Her gaze focused on her work. "You could say I have a split personality looking out for me," she murmured. "It's something of a family trait. Comes up every few generations or so," she went on as the bone knit back in the small place where the senbon has pierced. "If worked properly, like any other muscle, it keeps me from being trapped in genjutsu." She glanced at him. "Haruno will-power; strong stuff, or so my father once told me." She shrugged as the muscle closed and then the skin. As she removed her hand, all that was left in place was some inflamed flesh. But, what would all be gone soon enough.

Next, her hands moved to his chest. Again, she was hovering over him slightly.

"Why are you helping me?"

Now, that was the question of the century. "I believe you can help me… perhaps." It was honest enough.

He looked a little amused at this, thought it only showed in his eyes and with the slight curling of one corner of his mouth—a smirk. But, he didn't say anything more as she worked quietly. Bone once again knit back together, muscle returned to a favorable state, and bits of him were a little better. Though, the parts that required more work would require much more of her. And a chat.

When she removed her hands it was sudden, though partially expected. One moment she was pulling back and the next she was under him. He had one wrist trapped next to her head; the other was pulling tight to keep the kunai in her hand from piecing the flesh of his abdomen. She wasn't serious, but it was warning enough.

His breath was in her face, fanning over her and mixing with her own. Both were even, controlled, and steady. Her eyes met his. Noses barely brushed.

"You took a risk bringing me here. What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" she countered, forcing a little chakra strength into the hand with the kunai. It moved forward slightly, scraping flesh just barely. "Don't make me undo all my work…" she warned carefully.

He was pressed against her almost fully; in a way, it was almost erotic. But, there was nothing really erotic about it.

"I'm your enemy."

"Who isn't these days?"

Again, that flicker came to his eyes. This time she couldn't call it. Perhaps… amusement?

Her eyes narrowed and her voice became slightly more serious; leveled. "I have a proposal for you."

"I'm not fond of deals anymore." This was said with some bitter distaste.

Between them, their hands shook, half fighting for dominance. However, at the same time it almost meant nothing. Was he trying to scare her?

Before she could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Food's here," she whispered slowly, darkly. "Unless you'd rather continue this _pointless_ posturing?"

He didn't release her; still watching—evaluating, pressing into her with his thighs against hers, his calves half tangled with hers.

She was soft, he noted; hard as well. Her green eyes, once bright, were dull and cold; scars pervaded. Her hair, fresh from the shower, danced erratically around her face, sticking to her skin and in other directions. The length of it made her look angry and cut off from the world; it was like someone had hacked at it for no other reason than to be rid of it. And yet, in some perverse way, it suited her.

He saw her jaw flex, indicating some sense of impatience as the knock came to the door again. He made a soft noise and pulled back, releasing her.

She didn't pass him a glance as she stood and dropped the kunai on the night stand, half throwing it before she grabbed a wad of cash.

He watched her as she paid and took the order, shutting the door with only a word or two the delivery boy.

Sakura inspected the contents only slightly before setting it all on the table. She glanced up at him briefly, pausing to consider. The moment passed on and he was again holding her in his sight. She resisted the urge to sigh and grabbed his stuff and handed it to him.

"Here."

She got her own stuff, set it on the nightstand, and took a chair from the table. She took a seat right there and watched him as she ate. The fries were a little salty, she noted. And burger a bit overcooked. It was hot enough though.

"Why did you assist me?"

"I thought you didn't make deals anymore," she muttered between bites before taking a sip of her drink. When he didn't reply she looked at him again, brow raised. When he _still _didn't say anything she went on, "You're free to leave when you want. I'm not holding you here. Consider the food and room a freebie." She shrugged.

"You didn't know who I was when you interfered."

"No, I thought you might be the target I'm hunting," she said easily, popping another ketchup-laden fry in her mouth.

"Hunting…"

She smirked as she swallowed a bite of her burger. "When you're a missing nin that's what you do. Hunt and run from hunters." It was said as if it was obvious and he was some sort of simpleton for not getting it.

His eyes were narrowed and he looked to be seeing her for the first time. Well, it'd been a long time since she'd gotten that look. It was almost refreshing. "You're a bounty hunter?"

"Yep." She took another bite. "Benefits are shitty, but it pays well enough," she said with some level of sarcasm. The wrapper in her hand was crunched up into a ball. She tossed it across the room, never once looking even as it hit the trashcan and dropped in. She washed it down with more of her drink.

"Now, what in the hell are you doing in The Land of Trees?" She held no qualms about asking him anything. If he didn't answer it didn't matter too much to her in end. She meant what she said when she told him he could leave whenever he wanted.

Still, he surprised her when he said, "I'm following a lead."

"Hunting someone yourself?"

"In a way…"

"Hm," she muttered as he finished the last of his meal.

"What's your proposal?" Another surprise.

She was tempted to throw his words back at him again, but it didn't feel right. She only paused for a moment, eyeing him carefully, before speaking. "Your eyes are barely functioning and your internal system—for lack of a better layman's terminology—it a bleeding muck of shit. You've been taking pain killers to ward it off, but I'd estimate you have about six more months to live.

"You've probably been told this by a few other medics far less experienced than me." She finished off the last of her drink, breaking eye contact as the sound of it siphoning haphazardly up the straw echoed in the otherwise quiet room. "I can fix it; completely—for the most part," she explained as if they were discussing the weather.

"But you want something."

"Doesn't everyone?" she asked, meeting those black orbs once again. The empty cup made a tap-click sound as she set it back down.

He had a way of looking at people; she'd always known that. Sasuke did at times as well. It was as if he were looking right through you; peeling all those layers away right to the marrow. She wondered what he saw when he did that to her, but she didn't dwell on it.

"Money?" he asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Should she be offended? Probably not. "I could always use more of that, but no. There are some things more powerful than money." She crossed her arms over her chest; then her legs, setting one ankle over a knee.

He waited for her to go on, still analyzing her carefully—she knew. "I need assistance finding a man known only as Rook. Locating him by myself has led to… complications."

"And why do you need my help with that?"

"Because I may have to go through several people to get to him. And none of them are nice, as you can imagine. I'm not stupid enough to think I can manage it on my own."

He pulled his gaze away from her for the first time that night and looked down. "Why do you need to find this man… Rook?"

She hesitated; he didn't need to know, but… "He's the architect responsible for the Root complex that goes 16 levels below Konoha. I need his blueprints."

"And why would you care anything about Root?"

She smirked. "I don't. What I do care about is retrieving Naruto from Konoha. With you…

"That might be possible."


	2. Chapter Two

.

.

.

Vicissitude

* * *

_Definition_

_**1.**_

_**a. **__A change or variation._

_**b. **__The quality of being changeable; mutability._

_**2. **__One of the sudden or unexpected changes or shifts often encountered in one's life, activities, or surroundings. Often used in the plural._

* * *

_Open up wide, swallow down deep_

_No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet_

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep_

_Night after night, it keeps haunting me_

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide and then I wonder why_

_I wonder why I'm still running_

_When I know there's no escaping_

_Come undone, surrender is stronger_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight_

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price_

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_

_I'm tripping over all the times I've lied_

_I'm asking please but I can see in your eyes_

_You don't need tears for alibis_

_It's true what they say, love must be blind_

_It's why You're still standing by this sinner's side_

_You're still by my side_

_When all the things I've done have left You bleeding._

_—Undone - FFH_

**Chapter Two**|Harlequin

He was giving her that look again; carefully veiled surprise and inquiry. It struck her as odd. Itachi was not a man to find himself in a situation of surprise; in fact, he had always generally appeared to know more than anyone else. That was always her impression. He didn't appear to quite be able to form a question and that nagged at her even more.

What exactly had happened to Uchiha Itachi?

"You look confused," she said lowly, cautiously.

Itachi found himself winding out of the haze his mind was wrapped in as she spoke. "Perhaps I am."

"On which part?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"On what exactly has been going on since my absence."

"I think you might need to expand a little in order for me to answer that one. Since your supposed death…" she trailed of, alluding and getting his attention again.

He sighed for the first time since she'd come in contact with him, long and heavy; like the sigh of a man who'd been alive far too long, dealt with a little too much, and just wanted to sleep for a century or more.

Not that she could blame him. Some days it felt that way in her own world.

"I don't remember much after…" he trailed off, eyes narrowing.

"You fought Sasuke?" she provided.

"I woke up in one of Madara's compounds," he went on as if not hearing her. "Left alone. There were no guards."

She snorted. "You don't need those for the dead."

"Indeed," he said tonelessly. "I traveled as far I could manage. When I passed out… I'm not sure what happened. When next I woke I was in a civilian hospital further northeast of here.

"That was about two weeks ago."

That explained a lot. He'd been in a coma; she'd thought so from her quick exam, but hadn't really thought much of it. It hadn't been enough time to really confirm anything. But, it also explained a lot more about his lack of nutrition. Civilian hospitals were known for lowering nutrients for the body if there wasn't anyone guaranteed to pay the bill. Facts aside, he was extremely lucky to be alive at all.

"So, you have _no_ idea what's been going on? Do you at least know how long you've been away?"

"Unfortunately."

She nodded. "Well… For one, Danzou's in charge of Konoha. He has been for nearly ten years." She made no qualms about dragging that information out right away. "After the 4th war Konoha was severely depleted for resources. A lot of shinobi died. Thankfully, we and the other nations took the rest of Akatsuki with them.

"But, when we came home… things had changed," she said, stilling a moment as those memories washed over her. She buried them, refusing to recall every detail insofar that it showed on her face. Her pain was her own; no one else's. "Danzou imprisoned Tsunade with treason on the grounds that she'd been giving you information and therefor to the Akatsuki. He had evidence, unfortunately. Some kind of deal with Jiraiya." She didn't bother telling him she didn't think it was the entire truth. There was no need when it hung in the air. "She committed suicide in prison. Next, he locked Naruto up." She didn't have the strength to tell him _how_ they'd tried to get him out and how that had failed. "Many of us fled when we couldn't save Naruto. We scattered.

"At this point I have no idea where anyone is." She kept her gaze locked on his. "You're the first Konoha shinobi I've seen in a long while." There was so much more to it than that summary; so much. But, the facts were all he needed. It was all anyone outside of Konoha who hadn't lived through it knew.

"So, now you know. Do we have a deal?"

He didn't speak right away; instead, he focused on her. He had been since she started explaining. In turn, he noted there were many things unsaid in those emerald hues; all mixing around… emotions few would be able to detect, but that he could see all too clearly.

This wasn't the woman he once knew—albeit barely, but he'd always been astute. She wasn't the same girl he'd fought years ago when Naruto and Kakashi engaged him. The hope was gone from eyes; broken, brittle, and in pieces… she had none left. Without asking her he could see she didn't even care if Konoha ever became a place she would call home again.

There were layers to her; thousands of them.

He applauded her for breaking his Tsukuyomi. No one has ever been able to do that aside from his brother. He couldn't remember a time he'd placed someone in it where he hadn't had control—absolute control of everything. It had been both startling and a little rapturing.

She was an enigma. A beautiful enigma.

His eyes shut as he relaxed back into the pillows. "How long will it take?"

"Healing you will take me a week, perhaps two. You've got a lot wrong and I need to research it."

He nodded. "I want to modify the deal." When she didn't say anything he took it as an indication to continue. "I'll assist you in retrieving Naruto if you do the same in my regard for my brother."

Then more silence came.

Sakura considered his offer very carefully. Getting Naruto out hadn't been part of it. She'd only needed him to help retrieve the blueprints. She was ready to die to save Naruto; there hadn't really a moment where she thought her chances of survival were anything more than maybe 50/50 on the matter.

It was significant. She'd be a fool to say no. "That's who you were looking for. Your lead."

His silence was answer enough.

It was a sore subject. Some might think it had to do with the fact that he'd tried to kill her once, but, no. Sasuke had redeemed himself when he'd helped them defeat Madara and Obito in the war. He'd earned his keep.

No… there were other reasons. Valid ones.

She didn't have the heart to tell him his lead was likely wrong; if Sasuke had been within a stone's throw she'd know it.

When she came out of her thoughts he was looking at her again. Pride was a sin; it really was. So was vindictiveness. And somehow she'd never really got gotten rid of that part of herself. But, in the end, she knew Naruto was worth more. With Itachi she could statistically guarantee her retrieval of Naruto even if she couldn't do that with her own life.

Carefully, she replied. "…Alright. But, I need one more thing." Her eyes became hard, serious, as they folded into his. She needed to have his attention; she needed him to see that. "Regardless of what happens to me I want you to get Naruto out and away. That is the only way I will accept this modification on our deal."

Again, he didn't speak right away. But, mostly that because he was rolling the information around in his head. This modification wasn't something he expected, but it was something he understood. He had no basis for argument, even if he wanted to. "Very well."

She stood up and gathered the rest of their trash. "I'll start tomorrow. Do you want a bath or anything?" She wasn't sure he could walk yet; however, most of the sedative should have worn off by now. He should be able to.

"I can manage on my own," he replied, as if sensing her train of thought.

When she turned back he was getting up and heading that way. "I'm going to turn in. Turn out the lights when you come back."

He stopped at the opening to bathroom, leaning on the frame. "Are we sharing the bed, Haruno?"

"Sakura," she corrected. "And yes. I doubt either of us have much to worry about." She quirked a smirk. "Unless you're grabby in your sleep. Then we could potentially have a problem." She wasn't trying to bait him; sarcasm was just an easily applied trait she chose to let out now and then.

"Not that I'm aware of." And then the door was shut behind him.

…Perhaps for him as well.

She snorted at the very idea as she reached for the covers, pulling down the comforter and sheets. The kunai she had on the nightstand was slid up her black sleeve and back into its holster before she crawled in on the opposite side of where he'd been laying earlier. As she relaxed into the plush mattress she noted the residual warmth, the smell he'd left behind. It was earthy, like all shinobi who were on a job. Fresh grass… rain… a bit of the forest.

She'd forgotten that smell.

When he crawled in next to her about fifteen minutes later she didn't say anything, but she could feel that warmth again. Five inches separated them; it was hard not to notice—even if she didn't want to. Subconsciously, that part of her she'd left behind years ago took comfort in it.

It was the best sleep she'd gotten in nearly ten years.

* * *

She was deep in slumber when something nagged at her from the conscious world; it tugged at her, dragging her like a spoiled child from the darkest reaches of rem. She sighed irritably as the world shook a little around her, moving and bouncing only in slight.

Green eyes were flashing open as she reached for the kunai and tensed, ready. But the moment lasted barely a second as she realized someone was coughing—hard and shaking the bed as they moved around.

_Itachi_.

The name rang out in her mind as she sat up quickly and her feet hit the floor. He was curled over, clutching onto his bare chest with one hand while the other held him up. He was visibly shaking as the cough settled. But then, as she came around to his side of the bed, it started again; it was enough for him to cover his mouth. Even in the dim light of room, the blackness, she could see the blood curling over his fingers.

"Fuck," she whispered as she grabbed hold of a few pillows and set them up behind him. "Lean back," she snapped, pushing on his shoulder gently. Whether he listened to her because he knew how drastic the situation was or because he was too weak to do so she had no idea, but she wasn't going to question it.

She sat next to him on the bed almost immediately, her hip pressing into his. She did her best not to push him over as she went to work; the green glow emanated in the room like a brilliant light that cast a hum on her face and his.

She looked up at him briefly, assessing; the way his eyes captured hers almost startled her enough to stop. His looked tired; it was only emphasized by the sheen of sweat that coated his face; his body, she realized. His mouth was partially open, stained and trailing red; she could barely see his crimson-stained teeth as he panted, looking dazed.

It was a vulnerable aggression that struck through her like a bolt, a flash.

The words 'it'll be alright' caught in her throat as she stilled them. She broke his gaze out of necessity and focused on the job at hand. At that moment there was _a lot_ of blood pouring into his lungs and stomach, making it hard for him to breath, much less speak.

She had to get rid of it.

_Damnit._

Wouldn't life be easier if she had an assistant?

She didn't bother asking him if he could sit up; she just moved, grabbing him and pulling him forward. There was no bucket and she didn't have time to locate one. Instead, she fused chakra into hands, arms, shoulders, and back as she picked up him. It was cumbersome and would have been easier to pick him up as she'd done earlier, but she didn't want to make a bad situation any worse.

She made it to the bathroom and over to the toilet as quickly as not jostling him too much would allow. She eased him down with haste, but carefully. "Kneel down," she ordered, helping him as she pulled the seat up. "Bend your head over it. _Don't speak_. Cough only when I tell you to." As she spoke she placed herself behind him, legs spread to either side of his as she knelt down and pressed her hands into his back.

Chakra bloomed in her hands and she went to work immediately, collecting and pooling the blood—all of it as she went—into one area. She'd have to do the lungs first, then the stomach. She pushed it up his trachea quickly and carefully. Her eyes followed her hands; in some way she could see it. Over the years she'd gotten better at that. She stopped at his throat. "Cough, now. Hard."

His whole body tensed as he did so, spewing into the toilet. She watched back muscle shift and define itself. She watched as he shook, taking in breath like someone starved for it. He inhaled whole gulpfuls of it.

"We're not done yet." Once again her hands moved back down, lower this time and closer together. Chakra glowed again and she repeated the process, moving up his esophagus. This time when she stopped at his throat she could sense something different. "Just throw up," she told him, knowing he felt the need to.

Again, his body repeated the same process; however, this time he was almost clinging to the toilet, half clawing at it just trying to keep from falling into it. She could hear him spitting the last of it, still breathing heavily. The intensity was ever present in his muscles, but that was mostly because he was trying to hold himself up and not because he was preparing for some pain he couldn't be rid of.

She stayed there a moment, waiting and not saying anything as her hands continued to rest on his back. She let him stay that way for a few minutes more; eventually though, she stood slowly. "Come on. You need to get back into bed or you'll fall asleep here." She reached for his arm, helping him stand. When he turned to face her she settled his arm over her shoulders and placed one of hers around his back to rest on his hip for support. She doubted he wanted to be carried again.

His steps were slow, but she felt no need to rush him. "I'm going to have start working immediately or you might not survive the day," she muttered. "The blood will just come back.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure how you survived this long, Uchiha."

She set him on the bed, helping him settle in once again. The covers were pulled up to his hips and she turned to go get a chair… only to be yanked. She looked back, only slightly surprised. Her eyes drew to her wrist, which he clamped over with his hand. The grip was weak, at best. But, she stilled as her eyes met his.

"Thank you…" he whispered, as if feverish. As his eyes shut and exhaustion, stress, and physical duress took over his hand loosened and slowly dropped; in the process fingers caressed her, his thumb drawing over the inside of the wrist… her palm… and then nothing.

She stood there a moment, staring at him as she had been much of the pass of their meeting. The silence of the room coiled around her, both chilling her and warming her. She delayed a moment longer before turning around, eyes shutting only briefly, and grabbing a chair.

She pulled it next to the bed, settled down and prepared for a long morning of inspecting, repairing, and researching.

* * *

Before he opened his eyes he knew it wasn't morning, but late afternoon. The sun pitched a shallow heat on his bare flesh from a cracked curtain. The line, he saw, was a thin strip across his abdomen.

Slowly, he blinked to pull sleep from his eyes and pushed a few strands away from view as he stared upward and… breathed. It filled his lungs fully; he could taste the air; he could smell. How long ago had been…

Years now. Most of it he hadn't been awake for.

For a long while, all he did was lay there, looking upward as he breathed deeply… savoring it. His chest rose and fell; his ribcage expanded slowly and then contracted. He could smell the room, the musk and dust that coated some parts of it from disuse; the sweat that had long dried on his skin, leaving a stagnant odor; the bleach and detergent lingering in the sheets and pillows;…. and honeysuckle mixed with something else.

The pain was gone; there was an ache, but it was insignificant compared to what had been there before. He didn't have to strain to pull it in, to drag oxygen into his chest; he didn't have to breathe through his nose when it felt like too much to take it in through his mouth because of coagulated mucus in his throat; he didn't have tense up for the expected pain when it got too hard to bear. His lungs felt like new; as if he'd never been at a loss for air; and yet… it _was_ new. But what's more, he was hungry; actually hungry. The fear of throwing up, as it once hung on the edge, was gone.

And that was a revelation.

He turned his head forward as he sat up a little, scanning the room. His eyes landed on the mop of pink on the table; strands curling around soundless features and curtained eyes. She was propped on a book that lay wide open; scattered on the table were stacks of papers and scrolls. One had rolled off and onto the floor, unfurled.

He watched as her breath pushed on a tendril; every so often it shifted with the action, away from her face.

He placed a hand on his chest, looking down as if to feel for something. The chakra was residual, vaguely mixing with his own. He looked up, coal depths falling on her again.

She would have had to have spent the majority of the day healing him, exhausting her reserves almost completely.

And yet, he knew it was far from over. Surely, it wasn't that simple. She'd told him a week… perhaps two. But what she'd accomplished thus far… that was… he wasn't sure he had a word for it. Over the years he'd seen a number of medics. In the last two weeks, one of them a shinobi. Everyone said the same thing: we can't do anything, it's beyond us. And yet, there she was, promising him more beyond his six month expiration date.

He pulled the covers off, pushing them aside just before he moved to slide his bade feet off the bed. They touched the carpeting, the plushness of it pressing upward into every crevice and he stood and put pressure on his legs. He resisted the urge to grimace as he stood, using the bed for leverage. Muscles were tight and held an ache like his lungs; it was as if they'd been overtaxed for some time and now protested at being used so suddenly, when really, all they wanted was rest. He wondered if this was the result of her treatment, or, if it had always just been barely hidden by a much bigger problem she'd nearly taken care of.

"You're awake."

He found himself looking in her direction, watching as she wiped her eyes and pushed hair from them. There came a yawn as she stretched, and then popped something satisfyingly. "Don't strain yourself too much. I've still got a lot of work to do.

"Especially now that I know what's wrong with you." She looked over at him, green eyes open fully. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"I've got to go out and get some food. I also need to book this room up for the rest of the week." She stood up as she said this. "You need to stay here though. Moving around is fine, but you can't—."

"You're repeating yourself," he interrupted her.

"To make sure you understand how dire this all is."

He didn't argue with her, just stepped towards the bathroom with every intention of relieving himself.

"Do you have any preference for dinner?"

"No burgers."

There came a noise from her and he wasn't sure if it was a chuckle, but he didn't dwell on it as he shut the door behind him.

Taking a shower felt like heaven, even if he had to lean into the walls, and, even if washing his hair was still a task in his current condition.

He could feel Sakura the moment she left, her strong chakra signature fading as it went out the door, down the hall, and descended two flights of stairs.

Two weeks ago when he'd awoken, gotten his bearings, and went about trying to figure out his next move after leaving the hospital… he hadn't even considered this situation a possibility. It wasn't as though it could have been predicted; there were just some things beyond even him.

She hadn't been the last person he imagined coming across, but he'd had some doubts that Naruto or Sakura were still looking for his brother; nearly ten years had passed and he knew a lot would have changed. How much… it hadn't shocked him, but it still rattled him. In way, it felt like all of his work had been for naught.

Looking at Sakura, he felt it tenfold.

She was the result of a world Hashirama had tried to leave behind, had tried to be rid of with the creation of Konohagakure. And now, it appeared, Denzou was trying to rewarp everything Konoha was never intended to be, everything it had tried to separate itself from as one generation came after another.

Everything he'd tried to preserve with his sacrifice.

Her offer had also been another shock of sorts. The girl before would have never considered helping him; now it seemed she didn't care what he'd done before. Vaguely, he wondered how much of the truth she knew, or how much she even gave a damn.

And that's really what it boiled down to: giving a damn.

It gave him the impression that she felt she needed his lack of compassion, or what she thought was a lack of compassion. She didn't trust him; not anyone, that much was easy to figure out. However, she did trust him to keep his word and hold up his end of the deal. She likely didn't think he had reason to kill her because… he hadn't really tried. A less experienced kunoichi might have just assumed luck had been a factor; however, luck rarely ever had anything to do with it. In his case: never.

He turned the shower head off and exhaled a moment before sliding the curtain open and slowly stepping out. A moment later he was toweling off and drying his hair as best he could. The brush provided by the inn sat next to Sakura's on the sink; he eyed both for a second as he set the towel back on the rack, hanging it. Then he picked it up and faced the mirror, expressively brushing the tangles out.

He could barely make out his own face anymore, noting that the kaleidoscope of tunnel vision was only worsening as time passed on. On the faded edges he could barely see anything, if at all, in his peripheral. What he could see was narrowed down to a barely hazed hole that centered on his eyes.

The Sharingan provided better, but not by much. And pain made it nearly not worth the trouble; however, the better vision did. Were it not for her warning to keep from straining himself, were he alone still, he'd likely have it on right then.

As he tied his hair he felt her presence once more and wondered, as she came through the door, if she flared her chakra just barely to let him know she was back. It wasn't abnormal in a setting such as this; he knew her chakra now. Though, it couldn't be a habit if she'd been by herself all this time. He could only conclude she was doing it for his benefit.

He carefully, once again trying not to wince, pulled on his boxers and shinobi standard capris. When he finally exited the bathroom she was setting up containers on the table and her mess of books, scrolls, and papers had been cleared away. He glanced around the room looking for them, noting the stack in the corner to his right.

When she turned to look at him he could see she'd put the mask and hood back in place; both were being pulled down and taken off. The hood with wrapping scarf-like appendages was set on the back of a chair.

"I got rice, steamed vegetables, and a few other things. Also, dango; however, I wasn't certain if you ate them, but, I purchased a half a dozen just in case." She shrugged.

Sweet things were a weakness of his, but he didn't need to share that much with her. "I do. Thank you."

She nodded before stepping up to him and placed a cool hand on his chest. He resisted the urge to stop her, to smack her hand away; it wasn't the chill of her palm, although that didn't help.

The glow of her chakra emanated outward, sinking into his skin, past muscle and bone. The penetrating and warm nature of it made him feel as though she was invading his space without warning. Every medical nin's chakra was unique in how it felt; and hers, for whatever reason, felt… invasive, but not uncomfortable. But, that's what made it so for him; the softness of it, the warmth and caressing-like nature of it.

Like a lover's whisper.

He found himself staring at her as she focused. She was just about his height, which was wholly unlike before. It left him realizing she must have had a late growth spurt near the start of her twenties. Because, those boots she wore didn't give too much heel.

He kept on investigating her appearance, trying to keep his mind off her inspection.

She'd been wearing gloves when he met her, but now they were gone; he imagined she taken them off before he left the restroom. Her gear was that of an ANBU agent, though aged with a little wear. The bracers and shin guards, the former she didn't have on and the latter he couldn't see now, had a few scratches and dents; however, it looked as if she took as great a care as possible with them. They had a gleam that one only got from cleaning them and trying to buff out dents from abuse. For a moment he wondered if she had taken the uniform from an enemy; they were notoriously much better quality than regular gear, he knew. But, as his eyes settled on the faded tattoo on her arm something shot through him.

Shock?

Surprise?

Understanding?

"You were ANBU," he commented softly and little out of context, for whatever reason not being able to help himself.

"You don't live long on the run from Root not being," she stated back, not whispering, but, not with normal volume either.

"How long?"

She hesitated visibly, either thinking or trying to figure out if she wanted to answer him. "Two years."

It was a lifetime.

He shut his eyes, letting that knowledge sink in, adding it to the stack of things he was learning about Haruno Sakura. He wanted to ask her why, but it was too invasive.

When she pulled away finally, stepping back, it oddly felt like not much time had passed at all. Though, he knew it to have been about five minutes.

"Everything is still holding up fairly well. But, I've got more work to do. I'll explain as we eat." She turned then and went to table, taking a seat. He followed slowly behind her and took the spot just adjacent to her out of convenience.

She passed a plate and chopsticks to him and then filled her own plate; each item was passed to him as she finished filling hers.

"Sorry if you're not about health food. But, it keeps my chakra up, my stamina good, and in the long run—alive. Plus, you need it for recovery."

Which was probably why she got the dango—a treat. The thought made his realize, for whatever reason, that he should start paying for something. She couldn't go on doing that. It was another thought he stored away for later, deciding he'd figure out the proper time to do something about it.

As he ate she went on, asking him, "Has anyone ever been able to tell you what's wrong with you?"

"No."

"It's a birth defect," she said simply before taking a bite, chewing, and swallowing. "Something a regular med nin wouldn't be able to figure out right away, and something a medic wouldn't know anything about. You're chakra pathways—veins—are thinner than most. The cells need to be strengthened, per se. It's not permanent; you were just born with it that way. In the long process of it all, your life, the chakra has leaked out and damaged muscle, bone, and—more importantly—your lungs and stomach. It starts there, as you know; centers and burns. When you're in relaxed state it's not so bad. But, when you use high level jutsus it spins out of control like a wild shuriken and tears at both organs."

She wiped her face with a napkin before going on, eating between speaking and trying not to eat _while_ speaking. "I've stopped the bleeding temporarily. But, it's going to take me—perhaps—another two or three days to fix _all_ of it. Then we can start work on your eyes.

"At this point I'm estimating we'll be here a week to a week and half."

He stopped eating as he listened to her, considering every word in the explanation. It was blend of clinical, straightforward, and a little backwoods; that was just the way she appeared to speak. Rough blended in with something more intelligent, though perhaps not 'refined'.

Regardless, he wasn't sure what to say. It felt a little impossible that it could fixed at all. Yet, here she was, telling him she was going to do it as if it were the easiest thing to accomplish. She didn't have that questionable air about her that some doctors did before a problematic procedure. And many medics had given him this sad look before informing him they didn't know what to do about it.

"You appear confident," he settled on finally as a response.

"Don't mistake me," she said as she pushed rice around on her plate, looking to not really see it as the wheels turned in her head. "Your eyes are a major issue; they're connected to the procedure; which, in itself is no simple process. I've got to repair cells here. But, your eyes are much more complex; the eyes are complicated enough without being tools for a doujutsu on top of it.

"That may or may not take me more time. I'm not sure. But, between working on your weakened chakra veins I'll do research on that.

"I'm hoping this doesn't take more than two and half weeks to accomplish all of it. But, I figure if we get the worst of it out of the way, we can at least start traveling. I don't like settling in one place for too long."

"Nor do I," he agreed.

She gave him a look and set down her chopsticks. "You're dead, insofar as anyone else is concerned. I'm not. And the bounty on my head is reason enough to keep moving most days.

"When you're done eating I'll start again. Then sleep. We'll keep working that way until I'm done.

"You'll need to rest as much as I do. The changes to your body will sap your strength." She reached for the box of dango and popped it open, taking a stick with a single ball on it. "You've probably noticed how tight your muscles feel right now."

He had.

"That's because of the work I've done so far. It'll go away after I've finished. But you'll have to stretch and move around to help work it out of your system." She took a bite and offered the box to him. "Any questions so far?"

"Will you need anything from me?" He took one and bit into it, silently enjoying the way the sweet flavor rolled around on his tongue.

"Just your word to follow my every instruction to letter." She met his gaze, stilling. "I don't want to coup you up in here, knowing how that feels. But, you're going to have to endure it. I don't want to run risk of you getting into a fight; I'd have to start all over."

She was right; he didn't like it. But, if meant more of what he'd woken up to today then… he'd deal with it. He'd dealt with worse. And it was much better than the alternative. He nodded once, briefly shutting his eyes. "Very well." He finished off his dango in one bite and took another.

At the same time so did she, barely brushing his fingers. She jumped a little and pulled back, making him look up at her.

"Go ahead."

It was a curious reaction, but he took the delicacy anyway. Only after he'd removed his hand completely did she take another.

"You can have the last two. I need to wash up and change into something more comfortable." She stood then.

He couldn't help but watch as she walked over to her stuff in the corner of the room, take a few things from a bag, and then wander into the bathroom. The door shut behind her soundlessly.

Had that been an escape?

* * *

**AN :: **I hadn't planned to post any of this until I was finished. _But_, I've gotten 19 chapters done so far. I feel like I can post for this once a month with more than enough time to get it done. It's going to be about 26 to 30 chapter in total. Now, I've already done a post 4th war ItaSak Fic called Nightingale; however, I wanted to do something a little different here. I've seen a few fics like it and decided I wanted to do my own twist on the 'Danzou take over' story. I hope you enjoy my rendition of it and stick with me.

I realize I said I wasn't going to post fanfiction anymore unless I finished a story. But, again I'm nearly done with this and I kinda couldn't help myself. I adore reviews, but you guys know they're not required. Thanks for all your support and if you like my writing please look me up on amazon under pen name Kit Roe for books and check out my facebook page under the same author name.


	3. Chapter Three

Vicissitude

* * *

_Definition_

_**1.**_

_**a. **__A change or variation._

_**b. **__The quality of being changeable; mutability._

_**2. **__One of the sudden or unexpected changes or shifts often encountered in one's life, activities, or surroundings. Often used in the plural._

* * *

_Open up wide, swallow down deep_

_No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet_

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep_

_Night after night, it keeps haunting me_

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide and then I wonder why_

_I wonder why I'm still running_

_When I know there's no escaping_

_Come undone, surrender is stronger_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight_

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price_

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_

_I'm tripping over all the times I've lied_

_I'm asking please but I can see in your eyes_

_You don't need tears for alibis_

_It's true what they say, love must be blind_

_It's why You're still standing by this sinner's side_

_You're still by my side_

_When all the things I've done have left You bleeding._

_—Undone - FFH_

**Chapter Three**|Rapture

Sakura glared into the mirror, lips tight. She stared at her green eyes, the feelings that transpired there so clearly if one looked deeply enough. She stared at the erratic pink strands she hacked at from time to time to keep from getting in the way, or, from being used as a weapon against her. She stared at the lack of expression, the hardened mask…

…and closed her eyes.

The sound of the water turning on made her look down and she stuck her hands under it, wetting them before coating them in soap.

How long had it been since she'd touched someone with those hands without the intention to harm or heal… even on accident? Hell, when was the last time she had touched anyone with the intention of healing them aside from herself? Few, if that, and only when she needed the money. Nothing that would get her noticed, at any rate. Few could perform the miracles she could aside from Tsunade. And she wasn't here anymore for Sakura to be compared to.

Something slipped in her hand and vaguely she realized she'd broken the bar of soak in half. She hesitated a moment, staring at it, fighting the way the heat in her throat burned at her—burned at her eyes.

_Fuck off_, she raged at the memories._ Worthless shit._

She went to her face next, her forearms, cleaning away the sweat and footbits—anything that could keep her in the bathroom longer.

_Composure, find it_, she ordered internally. She had a long night ahead of her and she didn't need nagging memories she'd long since buried surfacing because of one stupid brush of another man's fingers—another man that reminded her of a time she had no hope of ever going back to.

It shouldn't even feel this way. It's not like the guy in the other room was a _nice_ guy. This was the same man who tormented his brother for the fun of it and drove him insane because it seemed like a good idea; to _test_ _himself_. It was the same man who made Orochimaru look like a clumsy child. This was the same man who tried to kill Naruto in the name of some fabricated bigger ideal. This man—Uchiha Itachi—was the same man who was once the most wanted shinobi of all the great nations.

And for what?

It's not like her memories, as few as those were, of him were fond. And yet, here she was, agreeing to bring him to Sasuke; one devil making deal with another for sake of saving the one boy. She told herself it didn't matter. There was no good or evil in the long run; just choices people made for one reason or another. She'd made a few of those herself over these many years alone.

And in the long run, when they did find Sasuke, she had no doubt he could manage on his own quite well. She wasn't his fucking mother hen anymore. It's not like the bastard wouldn't be able to find his brother without her. He didn't really need her at all. He'd probably modified the fucking deal in case he fucked something up internally and needed her to fix it.

And yet… the smarter part of her, the nagging little bitch she'd buried, told her there was more to it. He wasn't acting like a methodical psychopath with a destroyed mind who found entertainment in torture. He was acting like civilized human being who'd seen far too much. And fuck her if she didn't always love a little monster in her man—especially when the reasons might have something more to do with it then just, 'oh, hey, I'm an evil bastard for the shits and giggles of it.'

She'd be lying if she told herself he wasn't attractive. She'd always known that. It was the first thing, aside from the tortured soul shit, that attracted her to Sasuke. But, it didn't mean she had to get close. She'd done a lifetime of that to know how it ended women like her.

No, there was power in knowing that; she could stop it from happening.

She rinsed everything off, turned off the sink, and wiped her face with a towel on the rack. It was still damp from when he'd used it before her and she could smell him in it. She only frowned a moment before snapping it away, pushing her hair aside and exiting the bathroom.

He was lying on the bed already, just as she'd had him that morning. Much of the food had been put away and cleared off the table. It surprised her a little, but she didn't comment on it. Instead, she took a seat at the chair he'd already pulled over for her.

"If you fall asleep in middle of this just let it happen. It might be easier that way." She said this as she placed both hand over his abdomen. When he nodded, her hands began to glow.

Much of the work she'd done earlier was still in place; only some had reformed to as it was. But, it wouldn't as she progressed and if he followed her orders. The cells would retain their strength now that her goal was a more permanent solution. It would take much longer than what she'd done earlier. And she didn't expect to stop, aside from a brief break here and there, until dawn.

She exhaled… and began.

* * *

At some point in the night he had fallen asleep; her chakra had lulled him into a deep slumber that he didn't awake from until the first dim slants of light poked through the crack in the curtain once more… and trailed across his skin.

…And hers.

He was staring down, still propped up on the stack of pillows behind him, and looking down at where she lay. His thoughts were mute for only a moment as he watched on; her head was turned towards him, on the top of her hands, which were flat against his stomach from where she'd been working. The breath escaping her was slow, even, indicating that she was indeed very much gone from the world. It wasn't the sort of sleep most shinobi practiced that was half awake and ready at the same time.

Her lashes rested against her soft cheekbones; faintly pinkened lips were a hush and parted just barely, whispering a warmth over his skin every so often. Her hair, the wispy tendrils of it, looked a mess as much as any other time he'd seen her; although, this time it made her look… more approachable.

He didn't really imagine she would exhaust herself again; no, this time was different though. This time she wasn't waking up as she had before at even the slightest movement from him. She's completely emptied her reserves and now it was taking a toll on her body, forcing her into sleep.

Why she'd done that…. He couldn't imagine.

But, he knew she couldn't stay here; she wouldn't be comfortable when she woke up and he had to go to the bathroom, at any rate.

Still, he didn't move right away, continuing taking the image in.

When he reached out at first, he told himself it was because he didn't want the hair in her eyes, the one that barely tickled her skin, in the way and irritating her while she rested. But then, perhaps it turned into something he didn't fully expect of himself as he pushed it away and made contact with her skin. He brushed it away, lingering just barely. His thumb rolled over her cheek, his palm did, ends of his digits just barely disappearing into the choppy strands while he pushed more away.

As a sound escaped her he stilled, thinking perhaps he'd miscalculated and that she wasn't actually as asleep as he'd first thought. But then… when she didn't wake up, only curling further into him and the palm of his hand, something shot through him.

He held his breath, hesitating, and then released it as she stilled completely.

No, she couldn't wake up like this. _Anything_ was better than this.

Carefully, ignoring the tightness in his body she'd warned him about, he sat up and reached for her. It took some shifting around, but eventually he was out from under her. As quietly as he could manage, without jostling her too much, he picked her up and set her head against his chest. Her legs hung over one arm and her back against his other. Both of her arms were half lying in her middle and across her legs.

But, as he moved towards the other side of the bed one hand curled on his chest; it was warm on his sternum, thumb rolling over the skin there. He ignored it as he set her down and gently rested her head on the pillows; his face came in much too close to hers as he made the attempt. But, he closed his eyes off from it and retracted back as quickly as he could manage without upsetting her.

It was then he noticed that she still had her clothes on from the night before; she hadn't changed in the bathroom like she indicated she was going to. The arm guards were gone, but her boots, armor, and the shin guards were still there.

With the same sense of stillness he'd used before, Itachi moved forward and went about removing each item, trying not to come in contact with her skin too often. Her boots were set beside the bed, the leg guards on her nightstand; the upper armor took some more maneuvering that brought her a little too close for comfort, not because it bother him thusly, but, because he was sure she wouldn't be comfortable with it if she were awake. But, eventually, it too was off and set in the same place as her guards.

When all was finished he pulled the covers over her, watched as she sunk and curled further into the bed itself, and then withdrew his gaze to go to the bathroom. When he was done there he briefly glanced at her arm guards before picking them up; when he reentered the bedroom he placed them with other things and crawled back into bed.

Going back to sleep took him a little longer than before, despite being tired. The reasoning behind it rolled around in his head, but he ignored it and forced his mind to shut down in some sort of finality.

* * *

The next few days went by in much the same fashion, but he noted she didn't fall asleep on him again. She slept like the dead still, but he imagined she stopped just before falling out for the remaining treatments—knowing what had happened. She didn't say anything about it and neither had he; he allowed her the sense of comfort she required to complete what she was doing. At any rate, it wasn't like him to comment on something that would be so embarrassing for one person.

The days that went by had him feeling better than he had in years. Aside from his eyes he felt like a new person entirely. He could eat, move freely, and after she'd told him to test a nonlethal jutsu while monitoring him, he realized how different it was—how completely his body lacked the same ache and stress it had prior when trying to perform them; in fact, he hadn't even realized it had pained him prior until it wasn't there anymore.

It had been Sunday night when she'd started the first permanent treatment; by now four days had passed, making it Thursday evening.

When he'd woken up she'd been gone; likely to get food and a few other things. He was left performing a few stretches to get his muscles unhinged and loose. It seemed the more work she did the more he had to do to keep them from kinking up. This time was the worst and it took him almost an entire hour to completely get rid of the majority of the tightness. It made him wonder how much longer she'd be at this; she'd given him no indication over the last few days.

Just as he was pulling his arm over his chest, flat and braced with the back of his wrist of the other arm, the door opened and she came in. There were several bags in her arms and he didn't think all of it was food this time.

"I went to a contact I have in town to have some of my armor worked on. He deals underground in shinobi gear; buys and sells. I picked you up an ANBU uniform and a few other things.

"I'm not sure if it's what you'd wear, but it's better than regular shinobi gear." She set the bags down. "Your size was a bit harder to figure out than most, but he only had two sets in stock."

"That wasn't necessary," he felt the need to comment as he released his arm.

She shrugged. "If you're worried about the money, just pay for the next place stop at. You need clothes. Clean ones. I estimated that what's you're carrying is essentially it.

"You've only pouches and weapons with you. No bags."

She was right, even if it still bothered him. But, he accepted her offer to pay the next time. "Very well." The routine he'd been doing over the last few days went on without another word as she placed food containers on the table. He watched as she put a large brown bag next to his side of the bed without a word. As he peeked in through the workout, he noted it was the clothes she gotten him.

"When you're done we'll eat; I have more to tell you."

As he finished the last of his stretches she made her plate and put everything on his side of the table along with chopsticks and another disposable plate. He did the final set and then moved to take his seat, briefly glancing at her as she started eating.

"I bought dango again; this time one dozen." She motioned to the box on the far end of the table.

He nodded as he filled his plate. "You had something to tell me."

"I'm done with the first half of the work I'm doing on you. Your lungs, stomach, and cell tissues are completely restored and won't give you any problems any longer—at least, not because of the defect."

"I had sensed that." He took a bite and chewed.

It was her turn to nod. "I'm going to start work on your eyes tonight. But, I do want to explain the procedure to you beforehand."

He wondered, briefly, if that meant he had something to worry about. It wasn't unwarranted. The Sharingan was his most prized tool; losing it wouldn't stop him from his goals, but it would cripple him in ways he could barely imagine.

"There's some history you need to hear to go along with what I'm doing. Parts of it you likely don't know," she explained after swallowing. Food was pushed around on her plate and he watched as she picked up a chuck of rice.

"I'm listening."

"You have to know the man you were working for in Akatsuki wasn't Madara, but someone called Uchiha Obito; Kakashi's old teammate that—supposedly—died in the Third War."

He narrowed his eyes at that.

"Madara saved him and reconstructed half of his body with a cell composition from the First Hokage. The same thing Zetsu was made of. He died sometime after helping Obito and manipulating him—Madara did.

"When Kabuto performed the Edo Tensei he brought back Madara as well. But, when the technique was stopped, Madara still remained… the rest is history, honestly. Though, none of this matters in terms of what I'm telling you save for Obito," she said, stopping short in a way. She took another bite of her rice and swallowed, then washed it down with a drink. "I was one of the first people to examine Obito's body after the fight; before we went back to Konoha." She looked up at him. "Did you ever notice how he was never strained by using the Mangekyo?"

"I always assumed it was because he'd obtained the Eternal."

She shook her head. "No, that's how we figured out who he was. Kakashi possesses Obito's other eye. He would send himself and others into the same dimension that Kakashi sent people with his." She put her plate aside, done with it.

Though, he noticed it wasn't cleaned of the food like normal.

She reached for the dango box and pulled one out, taking a bite and swallowing. "When I examined his body I realized the reason his eye was never strained is because it was connected to different veins, both chakra and not. His body viewed it as a transplant. I also noticed there was no damage like with other Sharingan users.

"I can only go based on what I know from working on Kakashi's…. but, the Mangekyo takes _a lot_ of chakra. My solid theory is when it's pulled into the eyes it created a violent backlash much like how it did in the rest of _your_ body; in your case though, the walls of the veins weren't strong enough.

"In the long run, it does severe injury to the eye. However, when you place foreign eyes in the patient, then the chakra registers different cells and slows down to a normal stride because of the strangeness of it all…. Think of it like a control valve that slows down the water pressure on faucet.

"I can't tell you why, but it works."

He realized she was dumbing the words down for him; he could see it in her eyes and way she strained some of her speech. But, the prospect was fascinating, nonetheless. "What are you saying?" He stopped eating.

"What I want to do is change the cell composition of your eyes and the veins going into them so far down as is necessary to slow the flow of chakra. Your body will think of it as a transplant and you'll have a fully functioning Eternal Mangekyo that doesn't need to ever be replaced… and only worked on when actual normal expected damage happens like with any human eye.

"A permanent solution is the only thing I'm interested in."

_A permanent…_ his voice trailed off in his own head. He just stared at her, not really looking at her. It never occurred to him that he would be able to see completely again; not permanently; not without some kind of help on a regular basis; not without taking the eyes of another Uchiha with a Mangekyo. And, quite frankly, despite the lies he warped over the years… he never had any intention of taking Sasuke's.

"I'll start tonight, unless you have objections."

"None," he replied, lacking the waver in his voice that rang out in his head.

"It'll go a little differently this time; though, I won't be able to work _over_ you all night. And because I lack a proper clinic, a proper place for you lie down, I'll need to sit on the bed with your head in my lap.

"It's not the best set-up, but it's the only way I can work for the long hours I need to in the position I need my hands to be in."

She didn't look happy about it, he noted. Again, most wouldn't be able to tell, but, he could see it in her eyes. "I'll do my best to acclimate," he supplied, not sure of what else to say. Though, part of him wished he could put her at ease over the whole ordeal; why, he wasn't certain. For whatever reason, she appeared to have trouble touching him in any sort of nonclinical fashion. And while this was clinical, the placement his body would lay in would not be.

He took a dango, this time making certain she wasn't going to reach for one as well. They sat there in semi-comfortable silence as they ate. As he chewed on his second piece he considered the history lesson he'd been given.

So, he'd been wrong about Madara… and in part not. He'd been the mastermind, but, Tobi hadn't been who he'd imagined him to be. "What happened to Madara?" he asked, voice quiet as he set down an empty dango stick.

Sakura looked up at him, stilling as the question washed over her. She took in a slow breath before taking another dango—her last one. "Sasuke and Naruto wore him down so that a team could seal him away. After we recovered some of our energy we broke down the jutsu holding him in this world and destroyed it."

A nodded before wiping his face and getting up.

"Does it bother you that he's gone?"

"Why would it?" he replied, stepping over to the bed to get ready.

"He was your mentor. Well, I suppose Obito was…"

"Neither death bothers me."

She couldn't be sure, but something about his tone said the conversation was over. She decided to respectfully let it go, thinking—perhaps—like her, everyone had things they never wanted to speak of.

She too wiped her face, noting this time he'd eaten most of the dango, and got up. "I'll go wash my hands and get to work when I return."

In the bathroom she changed and cleaned up, this time not taking near the amount of time she had before. The clothes she wore earlier were gathered just before she stepped back out into the room. After she set them aside she stepped over to the bed, watching as he sat up.

"Just move forward a little and I sit down behind you. Then you can lie down." He didn't say anything—as usual—and just did as she asked. She slid in behind him, adjusting and getting comfortable. Her legs moved into a crossed position, one foot under an opposing knee.

"Alright, lay back."

His hair tickled her legs, unbound; the fact that it was unsettled her. It was the first time he'd left it thus. And, as it pooled around her calves and thighs she resisted the urge to exhale a large breath she'd been holding in, tightening in her chest. What was even more disconcerting were his open eyes, staring up at her—blank and yet not. His face lacked all expression, and yet…

_Stop it_.

"I'll need to run an examination. Just do as I ask while I work." She placed her open hands to either side his face, ignoring the ever-present way that the heat from his skin sunk into hers. Her thumbs settled on his forehead—temples; longer digits rested softly on his cheeks; they were soft; his skin was.

She released the glow of her technique and began her investigation. After a moment she asked him to turn the Sharingan off and on; then the Mangekyo. This was done several times as she stared down into his eyes. A good fifteen minutes passed before she felt she had enough information.

"Go ahead and shut them off. When you're ready, close your eyes and we'll begin. I do warn you though… this may feel more invasive than anything I've done previously. I'm going to change your cell composition… I've done it before, but not with a Sharingan."

"Are you confident?"

"Yes."

"Then I am not worried." He shut his eyes.

This time Sakura did exhale, low and long so as not to sound as though she was intimidated; not by him… but just the situation. This was going to require all of her focus. Still, she would have to be careful and concise. The eyes were a much more delicate organ than any other part of the body.

Failing was not an option.

* * *

The days passed by with an agonizing slowness for both parties. Itachi found himself more tired than he had been before. He generally had just enough energy to stretch for a little while, use the restroom, and shower. She told him when it was absolutely necessary to keep his eyes shut. They needed the rest just as much as he did. In order avoid temptation, he'd agreed to a blindfold of her making. But, much of their entire time together during that week was spent in bed either sleeping or repairing. Some days his eyes hurt, some days they felt numb entirely. When he asked her about it she told him it was normal for various stages in the procedure.

It was about two in the afternoon when they started again. He thought the timing was a little odd, but didn't question it as they worked for five hours straight. Presently, he surmised it was around seven at night when she finally removed her hands.

"Done."

He felt the hum of her chakra retract before she said it.

"You can open your eyes." He wasn't sure… but he thought it sounded more like a whisper. Slowly, he did so…

…And the world became full.

Green…. _No_, _emerald green_. Long kohl lashes dropped once, appearing slow in the action, curtaining her depths and kissing her cheeks. Strands of pink danced around her features, jostling only just barely as her eyes widened, her mouth parted partially, and then as they narrowed slightly. It dawned on him, beyond the haze of how _clear_ everything was, how absolutely _different it all was_, that it was odd to see Sakura react visually. And now she was frowning.

He could see the indignations on her skin; the hardly noticeable age lines starting to form; the pink in her cheeks; the faint dark circles under eyes from where she'd been working nearly nonstop. He could see every individual strands in her hair, the separation of pigment in her eyes; they weren't just one shades of pink, but hundreds—some of them almost red, but, so small you could only see them up close.

"You turned the Mangekyo on…" she murmured, drawing his attention back to reality

"Did I…?" He hadn't even realized it.

"Itachi… it…" she was trailing off, her voice disconcerting; now he was concerned. What was wrong? He stilled, eyes narrowing and began to pull himself up. When he got out of bed he strode across the room to bathroom, needing to see for himself. Vaguely, he realized she was fast on his heels. The door snapped open; heart hammering in his chest as he went to mirror and turned on the light.

Fluorescents splashed a brightness across the room that was now far more noticeable than before. But, he ignored the burn he would have to adjust too with time—with new eyes. No, presently, he was staring in the mirror, watching as the _now_ thin lines of his Mangekyo spun slowly. Only then did he understand Sakura's reaction.

The black was gone; almost completely.

They were the same, but the places which had been colored in deep ebony were now hollowed out and just as red as the rest of his eyes. He blinked slowly; once, twice and stared. He was aware that when one obtained the Eternal Mangekyo it became a blend of the two eyes: the users previous and the newly obtained. He hadn't been expecting a change because there was no transplant; however, Sakura had stated that his body would be tricked into thinking it had been.

He wondered, briefly, if there would be any other changes; specifically, to his doujutsus.

"They should work just the same," he heard her sat from behind. "I imagine better; however, I can't be certain until you use them."

He turned to her then, meeting her gaze. She didn't shift under it, or look intimidated by his presence. He'd seen it before, but now it was… clearer—just like everything else. Her expression was just as passive as his own. But, that's not what really quieted him.

The pain was gone, he finally realized; all of it. He hadn't even noticed he'd turned it on. He still didn't understand why he had, but it didn't matter. He'd been so aware of the pain almost all of his life that he came to expect it. It became apart of using techniques, of using the doujutsu, of using Amaretsu. He'd never imagined a moment in his existence—continued or not—where he wouldn't be in _pain_. It was enough of a revelation… a _rapture_… to behold that he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Are you… alright?" Her eyes narrowed on him, curious. "You can see, right? There's no dark—."

"I can see," he whispered, staring down at his hands as if they held the answers he sought.

She nodded slowly and stepped back. "We should rest for a while, but I'd like to leave while it's still dark. Probably around three AM. Are you ok with that?"

He nodded in return, not able to really say anything.

"I'll go pack and head to bed… G'night." Quietly, she shut the door behind her; it clicked almost soundlessly into place.

He knew she was gone, had always most waited for it, when he whispered in a strained and half broken voice coated in something he hadn't even known was within…

"…Thank you."


	4. Chapter Four

Vicissitude

* * *

_Definition_

_**1.**_

_**a. **__A change or variation._

_**b. **__The quality of being changeable; mutability._

_**2. **__One of the sudden or unexpected changes or shifts often encountered in one's life, activities, or surroundings. Often used in the plural._

* * *

_Open up wide, swallow down deep_

_No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet_

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep_

_Night after night, it keeps haunting me_

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide and then I wonder why_

_I wonder why I'm still running_

_When I know there's no escaping_

_Come undone, surrender is stronger_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight_

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price_

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_

_I'm tripping over all the times I've lied_

_I'm asking please but I can see in your eyes_

_You don't need tears for alibis_

_It's true what they say, love must be blind_

_It's why You're still standing by this sinner's side_

_You're still by my side_

_When all the things I've done have left You bleeding._

_—Undone - FFH_

**Chapter Four**|Incommodious

When Sakura woke up some time later, the light of the room making her restless, she felt like she hadn't slept nearly long enough. But, as she barely glared groggily at the inn's clock on the night stand it occurred to her she didn't have much say in the matter. Three AM was brightly cutting through her vision with red.

The next thing she noticed almost immediately was that Itachi wasn't in bed anymore. The lights were on and she heard some movement. He must have gotten up first; which, in itself was a little surprising. He had to be just as tired as she was. They had a lot of ground to cover though; she didn't have time to bitch about it internally.

Most importantly, they'd been in one place too long.

She sat up and shoved the covers back, slid out of bed, and pushed the sleep out of her eyes as she stood. When she finally looked around she was little surprised to see everything had been cleaned up accept her stuff. The trash was gone, the table looked wiped down, and his stuff was in a neat pile on the nightstand.

Well… then.

It was another thing she filed away about her… partner… before just going about her morning. But, just as she started to the bathroom door opened, stilling her.

He was tying his hair back, looking down as he pulled it taunt and began making the proper knotting with whatever he was using to do so.

She was stilled.

It matched hers perfectly and fit him far better.

The long ebony gloves seemed to go on forever, stopping just halfway up his biceps. The tight black shirt had no sleeves and stuck to him as a second skin; the faintly violet armor over it covered him snugly. The silver bracers on his legs and forearms flashed with every movement, adding to this odd… image. It some way, it was like looking at her past… his.

She was always so used to seeing him the Akatsuki robe. In this he… she almost forgot who he was. For a second, she was on her Ops team again, preparing to go home to Naruto… Sai… Kakashi.

As he looked up her, catching her gaze, with one brow raising, the spell was broken. "Are you done with the bathroom?"

"It's yours," he assented.

She nodded, shaking off the memories again and hating him for doing that to her, hating herself for feeling that way at all. She took her stuff with her and shut the door behind her, catching enough restraint not to slam it. She pushed it all back… again as she got in the shower and cleaned up quickly. Everything was packed into a small black pouch for toiletries after she changed. When she came back in he was just finishing making the bed.

"You're awfully domestic," she said, unable to stop herself.

"I don't like leaving anything behind."

The implication of that statement made sense. When you leave you make it so you were never there. "Are you proficient with sealing scrolls for storage?"

"I've done it a few times."

"It's how I'm accustomed to traveling. Less to carry. But, if you prefer a bag we can pick one up before we leave. There are a few stores open."

"If you have an extra scroll I'll seal my things."

She nodded and tossed him one, not looking to see if he caught it. The smack of a hand against paper was all the confirmation she needed. As he worked on putting his stuff into the scroll she did the same with several. Her 'library' of medic books, scrolls, and tombs went into one; clothes in another; and miscellaneous stuff in another. Several poofs were heard from both parties before she packed them up into her larger pouch.

Then she strode across the room, slid up her face mask, and began putting on her hood. "Ready?"

"I believe so," he replied as he put his scroll away, tucking into the pouch set on his lower back.

"Let's go pay the rest of the bill then." She tossed the key once in her hand and stepped out; the only sound behind her was Itachi shutting of the door as she made way to the stairs and went down.

When she got the front desk the old woman was still sitting there—as if she had never left. Though, this time she appeared to be pouring over some romance novel. As she heard Itachi and Sakura she sat up though.

"Checking out?"

"Yes," the pinkette replied as she came up.

She stood up off her stool and got the paperwork, glancing briefly at Itachi. "You must have been sick as hell, honey. Haven't seen you out of that room since you came in. Good to see you up and about."

"…Thank you" This was said with some hesitance as he stood next to Sakura.

She was a little surprised he said anything at all, but she supposed it was for the better in leaving smoothly. As the woman rattled off the remaining amount she paid the bill.

"Feel free to come again next time you're in town."

"I might. Thank you." She doubted it. Making habits in any area left a trail, but she could humor her. "Good night."

"To you as well. Be safe on the road, dear."

"We will." She turned and left out the door, Itachi trailing after her. It shut behind them both and Sakura made way in the opposite direction they'd come into town in. "I'll wait until were out before we talk about our first location of interest." He didn't say anything, but Sakura knew he'd heard her.

"I'd prefer to travel about four hours before we take a rest."

"Doesn't seem like much."

"The objective is to get away from here. We still need some more sleep."

She wasn't going to argue when he was right; though, again, it wasn't befitting of the image she had of the man on her right; a lot of things weren't. Still, she nodded. She needed the sleep.

"Do we need to get supplies?"

"No, I took care of that yesterday." She'd had a lot to carry and decided to seal it all away before getting her armor tended and his purchased. Thankfully, her contact was discrete and she'd been able to do it in his store.

The rest of the walk was made in quiet without another word passed between the two of them. Once they left sight of the town it was an unspoken understanding to pick up the pace and take to the trees just off the road.

"We'll go this direction until we stop," was the only spoken information as they went.

Every so often she would glance over at him, if for nothing else than to make sure he was ok and that her treatment had been sound. They hadn't had much time to put any of it to the test before leaving. She still wanted to see how his eyes handled a jutsu, but that would likely have to wait until after some more sleep.

As much as she looked at him he would glance at her as well; it was a little disconcerting, and she wondered why he did it all. That is, until he said something about three hours into the run.

"Are you holding up?"

The question surprised her, but not completely. In a way, she was growing accustomed to the half unusualness that was his character. Was she ok though? Tired, yes; however, she could manage fine. "My reserves are sound. We've got about another hour before breaking.

"Believe me, I've gone on much less."

"It isn't necessary though."

"I'll be alright."

The conversation ended when he turned his head away and the continued on. She could see the slight hesitation in it, as if he were going to argue. But, she was glad when he let it go. They'd sleep for eight hours a piece when they landed, taking shifts. The distance needed to be covered for safety's sake and he had to know that.

It was odd still, seeing him without the Akatsuki robe… with just the ANBU gear on. The only real thing he lacked was the kodachi on his back. She'd forgone getting that because it wasn't exactly standard gear in small little place like where they'd been. The fact they had a ninja shop at all was good fortune and why she made it a brief stop now and then between jobs.

She refused to look at him anymore, but she could still see him out of the corner of one eye. If she stopped paying attention long enough… it was like nothing had changed.

Just another mission.

_Damnit, stop it_.

Her jaw tightened and she had to stop herself from quickening her pace out of anger. There was no need to waste chakra and put herself in a worse position just because she couldn't keep from receding to her memories.

Thankfully, the next two hours passed without much consequence. Her anger tempered out by the time they landed in a small space between a few trees.

"It's a good a spot as any," she felt the need to say as she dropped to lean against a tree and exhaled a breath, closing her eyes.

"I'll take first watch after you brief me. My chakra reserves are larger."

It was hard to argue with that logic and she nodded while reaching into her pouch. A few scrolls were pulled out so she could get her sleeping back out, some water, and also some nutrition bars. "We're going to a port city at the northern edge of the country; Iki." She set the bedroll next to her tossed him a water and energy bar, both of which he caught just before unrolling his scroll. "There's a man—mob boss of sorts—who runs the whole underground there. Lots of money, women, and ego."

As he rolled out his bedroll adjacent to her and sat on it she watched him raise a questioning brow.

She smirked, understanding the wordless question. "His guard is comprised of a half a dozen or so well paid and high ranking missing nin. I don't have the details, but I do know the few times ninja have been hired out to take him out… it didn't end well. Good guys too.

"He used to work with Rook before he went MIA. I'm not certain he's the one who has the information we need. But, he's the best bet. If nothing else, I can get a lead.

"This needs to be an in and out job with as much finesse as possible. I don't want to engage anyone in a fight."

Itachi took a swig from the bottle of water and a bite of the bar she provided him. "That should be fairly easy."

"With your Sharingan, yes. I'm counting on that." She took another bite, chewed, and then swallowed. "I want to do this at night. It should take a full day to get there. We'll need to rest again and then assess our options for infiltration. But, I hope to accomplish what we need quickly. As soon as we're done we need to get out."

He nodded.

"Questions?"

"Do you know anything about the men and woman guarding this guy?"

"His name's Reji. And no, unfortunately not. Like I said, no one's survived to give details about the jutsus used. And his guards are always covered in cloaks and masks when they go out and about with him."

"Smart."

"Very," she agreed.

"I can see why you were wary about doing this on your own."

She shrugged. "I could have, but the risk wasn't worth it. I couldn't calculate my survival rate without a clear idea of who I was up against. Not surviving would have made the end goal pointless"

"Getting Naruto."

Subject change. "How are you doing? Eyes?" she asked swiftly.

He stilled, looking at her before replying, "Better than they have been in years."

"Good. I'll want you to perform a jutsu with them before we head out to Iki. I want to make sure there's nothing for me to worry about before this whole ordeal starts."

"I'll attempt my best."

"Perhaps not your best," she edged, "Amaretsu could get someone's attention we don't want."

He smirked at that, eyes alight with something uncanny. "I'm sure I'll think of something, Sakura."

It was the first time she'd heard him say her name with something akin to an inside joke; it held a velvety touch to it and unnerved her somewhat. What had brought it on exactly, she couldn't be sure. But, it was probably best to just ignore it just like everything other odd thing about the man before her.

"I'm going to go sleep then. Wake me in eight hours." She put her garbage away, unfurled her bed roll, slid off her boots, and got in. She faced away from him and closed her eyes. It wasn't too hard to crash, thankfully. She told herself it was just her body needing it; however, the younger inside part of her nagged it had something—perhaps—to do with the presence of the man some feet away from her keeping watch.

* * *

She woke to him later shaking her lightly, calling for her to take the next watch. She'd been groggy—again—but got up and switched for the next eight hours. Presently, she was sitting on her bedroll, back leaning into the tree behind her as she stared on his back. The only shift in movement she could see from him was the slow breathing that accompanied one who was truly gone from the conscious world.

There wasn't much time before the final wakeup call; not when she could see dusk was fairly well over with. The stars were starting the sprout across the sky, glittering absently around the dim moon half covered in clouds.

At the moment she was doing nothing. For a time she'd read from a book she had with her, but that had been put away hours ago. Now she just listened to him breathe, the crickets, the breeze as it passed every so often, and a slew of other sounds that echoed in the night air.

She hated to admit it, but the sleep she'd gotten over the past week had been the best she'd had in years. And it wasn't the exhaustion; she'd been there before. It could be any number of things; she really refused to believe it was the man traveling with her. The stupid child within, the girl from before she wasn't anymore, the one that trailed after Uchiha Sasuke like she'd made an oath… _that one_ wouldn't overlook any opportunity to tell her it was.

It didn't matter. Even if it was _him_, she wouldn't let it undo her. Attraction or not, she'd get through this mission. She'd get Naruto out and then find a place far from Fire Country to settle down and live out the rest of her life. She knew Naruto wouldn't be happy about it, but she'd have to convince him.

Konoha was lost.

That's all there was to it. She didn't even know if anyone was alive anymore. Sasuke, Kakashi…. Sai; her friends could have been picked off like flies for all she knew. She liked to think they were made of sterner stuff than that, but, every shinobi had their bad day. And that's all it took: One. Bad. Day. Survival was fifty percent willpower, thirty percent skill, nineteen percent determination, and one percent luck; luck had a way of screwing you over.

The only promise she had that Naruto was still alive was that Denzou needed him; even if it was just as a warning to other nations. He wouldn't be stupid enough to risk losing such a prime container. It was too much trouble to move the Kyuubi into another vessel.

She gave a sigh and shook off her introspection, deciding it was time to wake the sleeping beauty. They had a little ways to go and she didn't want to waste time. The sooner she got this over with and away from Itachi…. well… the better.

"Rise and shine," she told him, shaking him with her hand as he'd done to her before. Half of her expected him to react violently; she'd been surprised she hadn't when he'd done the same. But, when all he did was open his eyes and turn towards her, she allowed a single brow to raise. "Time to go. I need to test the Sharingan."

He closed his eyes and gave a single nod, shaking his elongate bangs.

She turned back towards her things and started cleaning up and gathering. Behind her, she could hear him doing much the same thing. "Do you need a drink before we go?"

"Please."

She tossed him one and put away the rest up, sealing the scrolls and packing them away. She stood as she put it all in her pouch one at a time and then turned to him. "Do you need some time to wake up, or are you ready to test this thing?"

She watched as he finished the bottle in one go, gasping only slightly as he pulled it away from his mouth, crinkled it, recapped it, and then put it away. "No, we can do it now."

"Do you have any ideas?"

He met her gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest. "One, actually. It won't get anyone's attention."

"Alright." It was indication enough for him to explain.

"Tsukuyomi; on you."

She stilled at that, keeping his gaze as the idea rolled around in her head. The last time had been combative and hadn't turned out the way he expected. She hadn't been sure; hell, she'd been jarred—scared. Even if she had refused to show it, even if she'd prepared herself for the worst, she'd still been afraid. It was only when she'd been in the midst of it, punch-drunk and groggy, that she'd realized that her 'Inner' ability was her saving grace.

One percent luck, after all.

However, despite her hesitation… part of her wanted to see where it was going to go. His doujutsu could be dramatically different and the scholar in her _wanted_ to see that; to see how he manipulated and bent it to his favor.

"…Then let's do this."

The change in his eyes was swift—smooth as silk. She held that gaze, waiting, feeling right when it changed. The world visibly melted away around her like a painting that had water thrown on it, colors bleeding one into the other. The only thing remaining was the two of them.

Right away she felt the haze, the dulling and melting of her senses; however, the suffocation—the lack of air and fusion of fear—that was gone. The world bloomed around her; bright colors danced like a kaleidoscope as they attempted to come into focus. Her heart, unlike before, felt lighter; like a good high.

She breathed in a thousand scents as they hummed on the edge of her senses, mixing with the euphoria of so much shifting around—changing and coming into view.

The sky was blue, bright and brilliant with the glittering fervor of the sun. Petals danced on the breeze. The field of flowers around her went on for miles; she could see but only a few trees. The hills rolled and the wildflowers came up to her knees.

She'd broken eye contact to look around; to take it all in.

She had no idea such a technique, a man, was capable of such beauty.

It was simplistic, and yet… not.

She reached out, grasping a few petals as they swam by on the wind, caressing her skin and tickling. The hairs on her arms stood up. There was so much emphasis on everything. She could feel the warmth, smell the earth, the bloom, him.

Never in her life had she experienced so much of an assault—good as it was—on her natural senses.

"If feels so real," she whispered as he came up next to her, as she stared down at a crumpled flower that she'd caught in her hand.

"I've never been able to call this up before."

She looked over at him as he stared out.

"I'd tried," he continued almost tonelessly, and yet not. "I've never been here before; though, it's always been on the edge of my mind."

She hadn't known that. "I thought you could create any place you wanted with Tsukuyomi."

He sighed. "It's better if I've been there before. Or have something more visual to recall. This place only exists in my imagination."

His dreams, she mused a she released the flower on the breeze. "It's beautiful." Saying it was easy here. Maybe it's because it wasn't real; maybe it was because she felt like she was high on something; she didn't know, but, it made her speak more comfortably. "Why here?"

He chuckled once, half smiling as he looked over at her. "It's my sanctuary." When he said that, meeting her gaze straight on, something struck through her.

She found her lips parting, eyes softening, as she let his voice… words… wash over her. There was something to that admission she had not expected. Men who wanted to test their ability on their entire clan for the sake knowing how well it performed did not find peace in beauty; not beauty like this.

"You are a conundrum, Uchiha Itachi," she found herself saying, unable to quiet her thoughts.

She didn't stop him as he reached out toward her, turning to her, bare hand—when had he removed the glove?—cupping her face. The end of his fingers slid over her ear, into the strands of her hair. His thumb rolled over her cheek and she found herself riding the wave of vibrations it caused. Calloused as it was, all it did was remind her of just what he was—a shinobi; like her.

Her heart jumped, but she didn't do anything visible. Nothing really showed on her face.

"As are you, _Haruno Sakura,_" he said softly. "As are you…"

What kind of game was he playing? "How long have we been here?"

"In the real world?" he asked, still touching her. "A fraction of a second."

"Are you controlling me?"

"I can't," he said just as softly. "Do you wish I were?"

_Yes._ "We should go," she replied instead.

He paused, still staring right through her. Part of her knew he wanted to say something else, but he didn't. Instead, he retracted his hand, dragging those fingers across her skin just as softly as they'd come. There was a single nod before the world changed again, leaving behind nothing save the reality of where they were.

Sakura felt her heart slowing as she retook her bearings. Though, admittedly, it wasn't that hard to recover this time. "You're much better at that now," she said.

"Because of your diligence."

She didn't need to be complimented. He didn't need to, but it felt good—even if it was him. "Yeah, well, you're no good to me as dead weight."

He smirked at her. "Shall we go?"

She didn't reply; part of her didn't trust herself to not say something stupid so soon after the doujutsu. Instead she just leapt into the trees and headed north. He was quick on her heels, catching up easily.

_One day at a time._

* * *

The whole trip took nearly a day; they'd taken two breaks to rehydrate and refuel. When they finally landed on the edge of the forest, the city coming into view—stony as it was—both he and Sakura slowed down to an even pace.

It was large from their current vantage point. And it appeared every bit of it was constructed from gray stone block. It had the look of the fortress, but the feel of a city teeming with life. From here he could see people moving in and out beyond the gate; which, really was something. His vision was much better.

They didn't say anything to each other as they walked the road and passed the city gates without any trouble from the posted guard. When they were a good portion in, on the sidewalk and off the busy road Sakura turned to him.

"Why don't you find us a hotel while I scope out the location to see how hard infiltration will be?"

He wasn't happy about her going on her own. "Keep your distance."

"I always do." She gave him a mock salute and turned, disappearing into an alley. A moment later he felt her chakra surge and saw her lift onto the roof, snapping from sight like a blur.

She was much faster than he recalled…

He shook it off and turned away, heading down the street to find lodgings.

There were people everywhere: carts with supplies for market, people carrying huge packs on their backs, children running around, youth delivering packages. Some nearly got ran over by carts dashing across the street. He could feel a stream of ninja just by the difference in chakra strengths; he could see some just by what they wore. No one appeared bothered by it; however, that might have a lot to do with the fact that their mark had a handful of shinobi guards employed. People would be used to it in some sense. And traveling shinobi would take it as a sign to come into the city for one reason or another.

He gave a look at a legend for the city and figured out fairly quickly which way the lodgings would be. Heading west had him there in fairly good time and he wondered how Sakura would find him. She probably had her means, not seeming like the sort to forget such a detail.

He entered in to the first even-priced place he could see. The counter was to his right and a young woman manned it. Aside from the age, she looked to be much the same disposition as the old woman from before; although, she was reading some kind of magazine and had to push the glasses up on her eyes every so often. She hadn't even noticed he was there. Not until he stepped up the counter.

"Sorry," she muttered, smiling shyly and blushing a little. "I get caught up often. How can I help you?"

"One room."

"Just you?"

He shook his head. "I've got another staying with me."

"Hmmm…." She hummed, looking at the ledger. "I've got two rooms left…. Both have a single queen. Is that alright?"

Was this going to become a habit, he wondered.

She blushed again. "I'm very sorry. There's a big party going on in the city. We're booked nearly solid. These are the only two left.

"I can cut you a discount for the trouble."

"That'll be fine." He reached for his money.

"All set. Just need the last name and how long."

"Juko," he muttered, using a fake name. "Two nights for now. I might need more."

"Very good, thank you." She took the money after giving him the final price, counted it, and then handed him the keys. "Do you need anything else? Someone to carry bags?"

"I travel light. But thank you."

She smiled brightly. "You're on the top floor. Room 313. Enjoy."

He pocketed on key, nodded once more, and then turned towards the stairs. Three flights would have been a lot for him not too long ago; now it felt like child's play. He scanned the numbers on the doors, counting in a way, until he came to 313. He slid the key in, unlocked it, and stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

The setup was a little different than the last hotel, but it was essentially the same. The bathroom was the left and the bed was more centered in the room. There was a phone again, but that was probably because the city was much more productive than the last. This one likely dialed out to other countries, whereas the other had only been for local shops and residences.

He was about to debate calling for some food when the air changed and Sakura's chakra signature bloomed in the center of the room. A curling of cherry blossoms spun and faded from site as she showed herself.

He was about to ask her how she found him so quickly when she exploded angrily, "The timing is all fucked."

A single black brow rose, but she wasn't paying attention to him as she went on, pulling down her hood and face mask. "The bastard is having a party that's lasting all week at his personal residence. Every hobnob within a hundred mile radius and then some is invited."

Ah… that explained the room situation then.

"The place will be teaming with people and guards."

"In my world that's an advantage," he finally interjected.

"How is this possibly a good thing?" she bit off, one hand waving expressively. "They'll be on double alert because it's a prime setting to for anyone with a degree of dire-straights and a kunai to pounce."

He shook his head. "That might be true, but they'll be stretched thin with that many people… with that long of a party. We can mingle into the masses—incognito—and go where we wish ease.

"It's a good cover to get in."

She huffed once, hands on her hips; however, he could see she was considering his words. "…We'd have to dress up."

"That's a given."

She frowned, showing much more expression in her features than he'd seen prior. "I'm not going in without weapons. But, they'll look for that and do a pat down. We'll have to genjutsu two sealing scrolls until we're in."

He tried hard not to smile; she was already working out a plan. "Agreed.

"When does this affair start?"

"Tonight at midnight."

"That'll give us time to shop for clothes, eat, and come up with a plan of action. Did you get a good look at the place?"

"As much as I could without risk of being considered a real threat."

"It's probably good I didn't go then. They might have known my face in that situation." He stepped over to the bathroom. "I'm going to relieve myself. Here's your key." He tossed it to her. "Then we can go find clothes and food, if you're not adverse to it."

"No, that's fine." She wiped a hand down her face and moved over to the bed, half flouncing onto it on her belly.

He did smile that time, keeping a chuckle at bay just before he shut the door and left her to herself.

* * *

**AN ::** Getting there, ne? More fluff next chapter. Also, someone mentioned something in a review under a guest review about hamburgers and feudal Japan. That Naruto is set in that period and therefore they wouldn't HAVE hamburgers. I hate to break it to you, but they couldn't have VCRs, TVs, or neck mics to communicate either if that were the case-much less movie theaters to watch Kakashi's favorite books come to film. And actually, there's an earlier filler episode where Kiba goes on and on about wanting a cheeseburger when he's on a mission with Naruto and Hinata. Not sure which episode, but you should be able to find it. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I'll get around to replying to them soon.

**-Blade**


	5. Chapter Five

Vicissitude

* * *

_Definition_

_**1.**_

_**a. **__A change or variation._

_**b. **__The quality of being changeable; mutability._

_**2. **__One of the sudden or unexpected changes or shifts often encountered in one's life, activities, or surroundings. Often used in the plural._

* * *

_Open up wide, swallow down deep_

_No spoon full of sugar could make it sweet_

_The cancer inside, stealing my sleep_

_Night after night, it keeps haunting me_

_The secrets I keep are tearing me up inside_

_I try to hide and then I wonder why_

_I wonder why I'm still running_

_When I know there's no escaping_

_Come undone, surrender is stronger_

_I don't need to be the hero tonight_

_We all want love, we all want honor_

_Nobody wants to pay the asking price_

_Fall on my knees, fall on my pride_

_I'm tripping over all the times I've lied_

_I'm asking please but I can see in your eyes_

_You don't need tears for alibis_

_It's true what they say, love must be blind_

_It's why You're still standing by this sinner's side_

_You're still by my side_

_When all the things I've done have left You bleeding._

—_Undone - FFH_

**Chapter Five**|La Petite Mort

Dress shopping had taken hours, not that she didn't have it to spare. Itachi had finally retreated to find his own clothes in another shop; she didn't blame him. It'd been years since she'd had to doll herself up for something. It was always cut and dry—simple. And now she found that she had to dig back into her past to try to remember what her style was for something of this level. It was all too much: too many frills, too many sparkles, too many bows, too many ribbons, too small, too large, too much fabric. She didn't have a problem with a lack of fabric, but she required something that at least hid the weapons she had in mind well enough once inside the party… ball… _whatever_.

"Are you going to party at Renji's this evening?"

Sakura heard her approach long before she spoke. She didn't look up as she continued looking through the many… confetti-fabrics.

She'd chosen to glamour herself in a genjutsu for her day out. No need to look like anything other than a like a hobnob; a shinobi shopping around this time for an outfit like this would set off too many alarms and get people chatting. She never underestimated a good gossip to ruin a decent plan.

Ino had taught her that.

"I am," she replied to lady-like disinterest, inspecting an outfit.

"Nothing striking your fancy?"

"Nothing," she agreed, finally giving up on the last rack. "I suppose I'll go somewhere else." Wonderful, fifth shop in a row coming her way... But, when the woman placed a hand on her shoulder she had to forcibly remind herself she wasn't a shinobi right now to prevent herself breaking the retailer's arm.

"I might have something for you. Just your size. One of our younger lady patrons came down with a cold and canceled her order earlier today. May I show it to you?"

As the aggressive reaction tempered down Sakura met her blue eyes. "Very well," she replied, nodding like the wealthy woman she appeared to be.

She smiled brightly in a way that reminded her of Ino with the brilliant blond hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders. "Come this way then." She released her and led Sakura towards a large fitting room behind the front counter. The pinkette pushed the curtains away and blinked at the dresses on mannequins. Then the retailer stopped at one in the center of the room and Sakura paused…

Perhaps a little too visibly, because as the woman went to stand next to it she said, "It's just lovely, I know. The owner is very proud of it."

It had a low dropping neckline that showed the curve of the breasts, but still managed to hug the hips soundly. Sequins dotted the upper edges and bloomed more so near the bottom where it flared affectionately; normally it would turn her off… but the artistry of it was so different, and, Sakura found it suited the garment wholly unlike the others she'd seen. There were no sleeves, and as she circled it she realized the back of the gown dropped just as low as the front—perhaps lower. She reached for the bottom and pulled it up, almost frowning at the crinoline.

"It can be worn without one; the dress would be just as amazing without extra under it," the woman told her, sensing her thoughts.

Good, that might have been the deal-breaker.

She'd have to genjutsu her ANBU tattoo, but that had been a given coming into the shop. With the straps she wouldn't have to worry about falling off if she had to make a run for it. Some part of her knew she'd have to ruin the gown to allow a hasty retreat, but she could live with the disappointment.

In the end, the faint sky blue color of it that darkened near the bottom sold it all. It reminded her of a setting night sky back home…. Lighter near the horizon… darker further up as the stars bloomed.

For once, she welcomed the memory and hid the sadness. "I'll take it." She didn't even bother worrying about the price. If she had to do this… well, it would be in something that gave her a piece of something she'd likely never have again.

She was quiet as the woman went about the process of wrapping it up, taking her up front, and cashing her out. "Whomever you're trying to impress is very lucky, miss."

"Oh?" Sakura felt some odd desire to indulge her.

She smiled. "You will look like the night, scattered stars. He'll love you."

A certain blonde came into her thoughts, but not in the romantic nature the woman attributed to the ordeal… or her reasoning behind the purchase. "Perhaps," she agreed, smiling only faintly. But, then, despite the lingering thought…. Lingering still was another man. It was something she decided not to dwell on. It didn't matter much if he approved or noticed. Those desires were as they should be—forced aside. The little girl was ignored in as much the same way as always.

* * *

When Sakura finally arrived back Itachi was already dressed and ready go. He was internally a little grateful as she came through the door; cutting it close was understatement. As he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, he noted she had but a half an hour to dress. "Cutting it close," he told her aloud.

"Looks good," she said back, glancing at him on her way to shower. "And I know. Don't remind me of how hard it is to find anything decent to wear in the damn city." The sentence was a bite, almost and a little familiar—which surprised him, considering her. "I'll be done in thirty. Did you get us cloaks? ...It's going to be a little chilly tonight…" She eyed him narrowly.

He nodded as he did the final knot in his tie. "One for you. I'll be fine."

The only sound after that was the door shutting behind her.

He'd let his hair down tonight, figuring it would suit the setting better. Anything that might garner him some notice, despite being considered dead, was done away with. They couldn't afford to waste any chakra on genjutsu, not if it got heated.

Now that he was done… all he could do was wait for her. Time ticketed on and he found himself watching the clock now and again. Still, true to her word, a half an hour later she exited.

…And his whole world slanted.

He'd never seen her in anything aside from the gear she donned herself in, even in the past. Before, it had been the medic attire: pink apron, red top, black boots and tight shorts. For the pass of few days since their unlikely…contract it had been the ops uniform of their respective pasts. There was so much about her now that was hard, cold, and rough; every bit of it was a molding result born of survival to live and continue on. But now…

…she looked soft.

He wasn't sure how to take it. The last woman he'd know personally who had worn such a dress was probably his mother; she'd looked dazzling in anything she wore. But then, she'd always been a little cold and hard herself; a woman of few words. What words she'd offer from time to time were either soft, or, the kind of soft and cold that mingled together at once—telling you to get your ass in gear without ever having to really _say_ _it_.

At skill, he knew, few had; fewer still could really pull of.

And Sakura… she was… soft. And yet, wholly hidden in that painting was a worn, tired, grief-ridden, _beautiful_ woman. It made his heart constrict unexpectedly.

She didn't appear to react to his woolgathering, if she noticed at all. Still, she found himself saying, "You look… lovely."

"Thank you," she replied, her voice light, but guarded. "Are you ready…?"

He nodded, shaking the haze off. The cloak he'd picked up for her was on the bed. He reached of it and stepped over to her. She didn't stop him when he pulled it around, draping it gently over her shoulders and nimbly fastening it. The closeness was inevitable, welcomed. But, he could sense her discomfort and stepped away just after. "After you." He motioned to the door.

She pulled the hood up as they left, just covering her eyes.

He wanted to remind her about the tattoo as they moved down the stairs, but he was sure she hadn't forgotten. Before leaving earlier they'd went over everything, even going to far as to prep a bag with the scrolls of weapons genjutsued as… feminine products. He couldn't really argue with the logic. A woman guard wouldn't bother examining them too much and man would avoid them at all costs. He almost would.

The party didn't require a ticket; just a large sum payment for entry. It ensured only the wealthy would attend and helped pay for the continued celebrating.

As they exited the hotel he grabbed her arm. "We'll hail a ride," he told her. "It'll look out of place if we walk the whole way." It was said close to her ear, whispering as he held his arm up to get the attention of a driver and held the fabric of her hood away just so.

She didn't say anything as the horse-drawn hack came up and stopped, jostling as the animals settled. He helped her in, telling driver, "The party on the other side of town. Quickly."

The man nodded, only moving the two seated—covered—ride when he got in. The trip itself was made in complete silence; the only noise was that of the outside world, the hack, and the horses as they rode on. When they stopped in front of a gated… mansion with a frivolity that seemed overkill, Itachi got out and held a hand to her. True to her part, she took his and placed a foot on the step attached the ride, and then half jumped down to the cobbled ground.

She slid his arm into his as he paid the driver, and it remained there as they turned to join the throng going in. As expected, the guards… shinobi indeed… checked her bag and gave them a quick pat-down. But, nothing registered; all was painlessly easy as they passed the checkpoint and made way up the white-stone steps and in.

"Bathroom" she whispered to him, secretly handing him the scroll. "I'll meet you back here."

He didn't reply; didn't need to. They both went their respective ways quietly. The washroom was empty and discrete—both of which he was grateful. The weapons were hidden carefully on his person, the whole process taking about five minutes. When he exited she was already there waiting for him. Her arm looped through his without a word just before they joined the masses once more. They only disjoined briefly as she handed over her cloak to someone at the lobby exit doors. He noted the tattoo was hidden.

As with everything about the woman next to him, he was learning she was unexpectedly a creature of the fine detail. It was something he could appreciate in a shinobi, if nothing else. Part of him thought, perhaps, if she'd been his partner instead of Kisame in Akatsuki he might not have been able to hide near as many of his motives from such keen and calculating eyes—from such a perceptive and sharp mind.

As the thought left him he steered her towards the columns that surrounded the middle of the dance floor; they also held up the second floor that surrounded the lower level as a balcony. All of it was tan marble and overly saturated in money. The rest of the home went off in various hallways people were walking in an out of, mingling if they were not dancing.

"We should dance," he told her after the pass of a minute, trying to assess the rest of the room.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, sounding slightly startled.

He met her gaze. "I want a better look at the rest of the room and where the halls lead. If we go walking around, looking too curious, it may rouse sensitive eyes. Dancing will provide the same result with none of the risk."

She hesitated still.

"Can you not dance?"

"You know I can," she replied smoothly, trying to appear coolly indifferent.

He had hoped so. Every operative in ANBU was taught for missions very similar to this very one. Though, there was no guarantee she remembered how.

"I remember everything I'm taught or read," she went on, as if sensing his thoughts.

"Then you have no basis to object." He took her hand and tugged her towards the floor. There was some resistance in the pull, but then she walked with him towards the flow of dancers with none of the former hesitance. He hadn't given her a choice, but regardless of her discomfort she would have to place it aside if she wanted to succeed in this.

She had to know that.

He fell into the sea of people with her smoothly, placing his hand on her lower back as the other was made to adjust to the proper placement in her own grasp. They found their place quickly, effortlessly, as he directed her through the steps. Though, she didn't need any help in that regard and met his pace easily.

It was impossible not to meet her eyes; it would have looked odd otherwise. And in some unwilling way he found himself unexpectedly falling into those twin pools again. After a moment however, he reminded himself he needed to keep a solid, though carefully, veiled look on the room and did so as the movements permitted.

"See anything?" she murmured when he pulled her in for a turn that brought them close enough to brush cheeks.

"One hallway appears to be empty. There are two guards posted."

"It won't be a simple matter to get rid of them."

"Not with this many people," he agreed, moving into another turn. He pulled her closer once more; this time because another couple came near to hitting them.

The hard part was talking. The floor was congested—even for a formal party of sorts. They needed to speak a little more freely and the atmosphere wasn't permitting. But, he didn't want to step off just yet, not when it might not be necessary.

"Look at me," he told her.

She met his gaze, had mostly been already.

He dropped his forehead to hers, using his bangs as a curtain. The gasp she elicited was soft. He couldn't be sure if it was because of the close contact, or, because his eyes shifted into the Mangekyo.

Around them the world dimmed and clouded, but the setting remained the same.

"Tsukuyomi," she whispered.

"We need a plan," he told her as he pulled his head away and continued to dance in the doujutsu.

It was like before, she noted; however, this time it was much more seamless. He was getting better at that. A low exhaled left her as she caught her breath, trying not to lose her footing. Why they were still dancing she had no idea; this place wasn't the reality. Still, she followed him through the steps with the other faded dancers as she spoke.

"A distraction," she began slowly. "Something that would require them to leave their post?"

"I doubt they will. There are a lot guards here tonight to—more than likely—take care of anything we can come up with."

Her eyes narrowed. "We could pay them off. If they're on post for the payroll… offering enough might make them look the other way…"

He held her gaze, penetrating through to her core in a way that gradually becoming less unsettling in one way more unsettling in another. "That might work if we use the correct hook. They can't know why we're really here."

"That's a given," she murmured as he lifted her into the next turn, this time pulling her up off the floor enough that she was looking down at him. Her heart was already hammering as she placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage that was likely not needed; the doujutsu had a way of setting fire to everything she felt and amplifying it tenfold.

As he slid her down his front with agonizing slowness—an act that caused her breasts to graze painfully and blissfully down the hard planes of his chest through several layers of fabric—she continued, not able to break away from the bind he had on her eyes even if she wanted to, "Just follow my lead."

"As you wish." He broke the spell immediately after that and once more all was normal; they returned to the real world and fell back into the dance around them; the lighting returned from the glow, the dim. She was a surprised she hadn't tripped and thanked her ability to adapt in nearly any situation.

They continued until the dance ended, turning only a few times more and stilling with the other dancers. There was a poignant pause where she found herself looking right into him and meeting his abyssal hold on her vision; it was far too close, too warm, as her heart jumped once—twice—in her chest. When he released her and she stepped back she got the distinct feeling of being ripped away when she finally did break eye contact.

Her arm curled into his as she made way to the refreshment table for something to heal her dry throat, to cool the burn on her insides. She let him pour the cups of punch and then did her best not to down the red liquid.

"Hot?"

"Maybe," she allowed, taking the refill from him; though, this time she sipped it as she looked around. "Give me five." She needed to _breathe_. None of this should be affecting her this way; he shouldn't. It shouldn't be this hard to talk herself down and let go. And yet, it was.

She felt him long before she _felt_ him. His hand grazed her open back, fingers tempering a light affection across her skin before flattening carefully and warming the area. He invaded her personal space, making her blood soar through her veins. His hand curled around hers, the one holding her cup as he leaned on, hot breath on her ear.

"We can take our time if you're not ready yet."

She wanted to laugh out loud at the irony. He was so insightful he couldn't really see that it was his close proximity for the sake of the mission that had her on fire. Though, that was probably for the best. With nothing more than a brilliant smile for the aforementioned benefit, she replied, "I'm alright, just out of breath from the heat of the room."

She pulled her hand away from his and drank the rest of her concoction, still smiling even as she set it on the table behind her and half turned in his arms. "Come on." She moved gracefully beside him, though not too quickly. They walked the side, under the balcony that surrounded the room away from the dancing center. The lighting was dimmer here, but not without its own glow.

She could see the hallway he'd referred to. People passed it by and two guards were posted at the entrance—both of them shinobi. It was so painfully obvious to her it hurt. "Wait here," she whispered to him, trying to look coy just before releasing him and walking towards the two men.

It would be easy to go right to Renji, but he was likely surrounded with people. Both she and Itachi agreed beforehand it would be much better to see if they could find the information they were seeking in his office. Considering this way was so obviously blocked… it stood to reason this was their best bet.

She kept on the coy smile as she stepped in front of one. Two sets of eyes locked on her, though not on her eyes. _Rookies. Figures_. He must have had the better goons surrounding him rather than guarding his office. It was either ego or precaution, considering the price on his head; perhaps a bit of both.

"Excuse me… I was wondering," she began softly, voice sweet and lyrical—lips pouty. "If I might…" She motioned to the hallway, finger making a walking motion. "My beau and I need a private moment, if you catch my meaning…" Her brows rose and she tipped forward slightly, showing a little more cleavage.

"Hallway's closed off, miss. Sorry." He said, though his voice wasn't convincing.

"Help a girl out, won't you?" She stepped forward, reaching into her gown just between the opening and into the side of it where the front dipped low on to her waist, the band pressed and held. A moderate roll of cash was revealed as she held it there teasingly. "I don't like being interrupted… We won't be longer than… perhaps thirty minutes?" She smiled a little more, lashes slowly lowering to hood her eyes. "I won't tell on you.

"Besides… your boss can't be paying you that well, hm? I'm sure you deserve a little fun of your own after the party…?"

There was a pause from the man in front of her as he stared at the money.

"Don't be an idiot, Jiro. Take it," the other hissed.

The man in front of her suddenly tightened his jaw. "Fine," he bit off. "Thirty minutes, or we're coming after you. And if anyone finds out—."

She held her hands up. "We slipped in when you took a bathroom break." Her smile was still just a brilliant. "You're a doll." She reached up and kissed his cheek for emphasis on the charade and then turned to Itachi, waving him over with a wink. He took her hand just as she slipped in and strode quickly down the hall.

When they were far enough she made a soft gagging noise. "Gods, don't missing nin bathe anymore? Self-respect, anyone?"

"No one told you to kiss him."

She shot him a look. "I didn't want him getting ideas I was anyone but who I appeared to be. You should know that better than anyone."

The conversation dropped as they started mutely peeking into rooms. Five minutes passed of doing this.

"He wouldn't keep his office unlocked. Keep going," Itachi told her.

"This damned hallway goes on for fucking ever. What idiot designed this labyrinth?"

He pointed towards the end. "There, the large oak door. That's probably it." As they came to it and Itachi messed with the handle he was pleased to find it locked.

"How do you want to do this?"

"It can't look like we broke it."

"Agreed," she replied, looking at it. "How are your picking skills?"

"Fairly good. Yours?"

"I'd say a five out of ten…"

"I'll do it." Thankfully, he'd brought few senbon with him. Two were pulled forth just before he knelt down and went to work. Tumbling and scratching was heard as both remained quiet and on edge. Five minutes passed before the click as heard and door jumped open.

"He really should invest in better locks. What is wrong with this guy?"

"Never frown on good fortune," he chastised her before stepping in.

She followed him in. "This job shouldn't be this easy."

He couldn't help but snort. "We're not trying to kill him. You forget that. I believe it would be far from easy then. Have you had a moment to sense the chakra signatures in this house?"

"Bit overkill for a warning," she agreed as she shut the door and locked it back behind her. As they both let the conversation go Sakura took the opportunity to take a look at the room. It was pretty typical for a rich bastard. Lots of wood, red, and old world colors. But, it didn't have the classy feel she would normally attribute to such things. No, it was like the guy was trying too hard. "Might as well get to work."

They both went to it, looking through files, books, behind paintings and drawers. A good twenty minutes passed and a few secrets places popped open when Sakura finally said, "We may have to do this the hard way…"

"Seems so."

She leaned back into the desk front and crossed her arms over her chest as he stood next to her. Everything had been put carefully back to where it was as they worked and nothing looked amiss.

"You know—." She stilled as the door knob jingled, a voice echoing boisterously without. Time nearly stopped as it turned. She couldn't think! Crap! Her eyes darted to his, locking, and then it hit her like a light bulb shouting in a pitch room.

"Sorry," she muttered and then reached for him just as the confusion flinted across those ebony depths. Her arms curled around his shoulders; her hands over his neck and right into long unbound hair at the base. She slid up onto the desk, pulling him between her legs and flush against her.

It was one smooth motion—as if practiced and executed over and over again. And as his lips parted in some sort of soft and incoherent question she crushed hers to them.

The world melted.

He was hesitant at first, unsure, but then her body jumped to life as one hand curled slowly—tentatively—around her back. His lips were warm, gentle, yielding, and… not even a bit calculating. There was this part of him that made her feel like he was falling into her, feeling for the right motion. But, it wasn't unwelcomed. It some way it made her ache; the feeling was deep in her chest—like something had cracked.

Then, as a slow burning fire, or, like he'd just realized what was going on himself, the senses erupted. One moment he was careful, and the next he was pulling her flush against him with a snap—hard like a man starved for her touch, her taste. One hand tugged at the skirt her dress languidly, like silk; the palm dragged and burned bare skin along the outside of her thigh once it connected. That hand moved upward until stopping—nails bit as he gripped the underside, half touching the satin of her undergarments. He inhaled sharply with her and half stumbled the rest of the way into her embrace. Every inched of him stuck to her in such a way that she found her legs curling around the back of his, gasping as the sensation of it all.

White-fire licked a path through her veins and she knew she was lost the second he joined her, right there, in the fragment of some mutually-submitting moment they both gave into.

There was nothing else. Just this.

He pulled away from her, moving to her neck, inhaling into her hair before trailing a path of nips along her neck; the act of it surprised her—made her jump and her whole body flex. Her head fell back instinctively; briefly wide eyes fluttered shut as he sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth, as he exhaled a heat of air over the worried flesh. And then he was biting again, teeth pressing into her pulse-point before he captured her mouth in another kiss. This time it was deeper, harder, and far more demanding. He slanted that hot mouth to make it so and she found herself wanting more, falling further into whatever it was they'd tangled into. The hand on her thigh moved up, slipping beneath the band of her underwear. He—.

And then it ended the moment the cough cut through the room and voice said, "Excuse me."

He jerked away from her, catching her frazzled and revealing gaze. There was so much in that look, so many questions. Many of them she wasn't ready to answer.

Ever.

Somehow she managed to pull her hair away from her eyes, cool her expression, and put on a coy smile before stepping around him. _Composure; find it_. "Sorry." She told the rather large man in a white suit. "We got caught up looking for a private place."

The balding, rotund beast of an idiot frowned at her. But, she could see the interest in his eyes as they trailed to her breasts." Yes, well, no one is supposed to be in my office."

Sakura's gaze shot to Itachi and the look was all the confirmation she need.

_Jackpot_.

Their moment before was put aside, forgotten for now with all the skill each possessed, as she turned back to him and kept smiling. The moron had shut the door behind him. Perfect. No guards. She couldn't even sense anyone outside the room. He's either made a serious lapse because of too much drink… or he honestly thought he was safe with those two idiots guarding the entrance.

"You know, I'm not sure how you survived this long. I was told you went everywhere with your guards."

He narrowed his eyes on her. "Yes, well, they're not allowed in here… as you aren't, my dear. I'll forgive you this time so long as you go back to the party." He smiled in that slimy way she absolutely despised from creepers. "Though, I could give you a _personal_ tour later."

"Somehow I doubt it." As the last word left her mouth she turned to Itachi and it was enough of a signal to pull both she and Renji right into his Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**AN :: **You might have noticed I changed the lyrics at the opening of the chapters. Recently, I found an AMV on youtube called 'Uchiha Itachi ~ Love and Honor' by kesidii. After I got over the urge to cry at how perfect it was I realized that Undone by FFH suited this story more than Mraz's I Won't Give Up. Particularly the chorus: _Come undone, surrender is stronger/I don't need to be the hero tonight/We all want love, we all want honor/Nobody wants to pay the asking price_; though, the two lines 'surrender is stronger' and 'nobody wants to pay the asking price' read resoundingly for me in regards to Sakura and Itachi on so many levels for this telling. It may or may not seem like it right now, but as you read on through the chapters (as they're released) you'll see. Right now I'm sitting on twenty completed.

So, if you don't see it _now_… you _will_.

Onto other things, I hope you enjoyed the fluff. I didn't tell you there'd be heat in here too, but, I figured some things are better as surprises. **And now to answer a few questions** I felt everyone needed to hear despite having answered them for other readers via Review Reply.

_You need a beta:_ I've heard this time and time again. I'm sure I do. Every writer needs a beta—and editor. I'm just one of those people who generally goes without one and does the best I can when it comes to fanfiction. I like to think my errors are far and few between, but sometimes they hit. If you happen to catch any and you feel like, feel free to point them out specifically. I'll try to fix them as I go along.

_How old is Sakura/How much time has passed?: _Sakura is twenty-eight years old. The fourth war began and ended around the time she was eighteen because I wanted an older Sakura—much older. Ten years have passed. Itachi was in a coma for ten years up until a few weeks ago when he woke up and managed to escape somehow. (I realize some people might be all… how did he moved his body after a coma for that long? I like to think that as messed up as the hospital was, that they were moving and massaging his limbs enough that he could get away and move well enough until he could walk fully and Sakura could work on him.)

_How much of the Naruto storyline have you changed for this?: _Ok, that's a tricky one. It dawned on me that while I _know_ how much has changed, you don't. And not all of it will be played out in this story. So, basically, Sasuke fought Itachi; he _thought_ Itachi died—everyone did. Itachi's body was put in some building by Obito and set aside, forgotten for a while. But, obviously he didn't die or anything; he escaped and passed out.

_So_, when Kabuto resurrected everyone he didn't resurrect him. Details on how this changed the war itself are umimportant; it was fought and won by the United Shinobi Forces regardless. Sasuke and Naruto subdued Obito, Madara, and won. There's no 'mother' or any of that stuff because of where the manga was when I was writing this. Kakashi did have his moment with Obito, of course. Naruto, however, did not get along with the fox under Bee's training. But, the latter will be explained more fully later on. I don't want to spoil anything.

Thank you for all your reviews. I'll do my best to remember to post an update the first of every month.

—**Blade**


End file.
